Sisters of the Fang
by Merky15
Summary: Sesshomaru’s actions in the underworld lead him to being the target of a powerful Goddess, with a dark connection to his condemned blade. Again the swords of the fang must unite to bring peace to the worlds, but can Sesshomaru accept his ties to Tensaiga?
1. The sword of the Underworld

**Thanks for reading the story. Please let me know what you think, review. Oh and as usual, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. The plot and the characters created by me however are mine. Thanks, now here's the story…**

**The sword of the Underworld**

The swords of the fang, the swords of destiny, the swords of supreme conquest. Tetsaiga, the sword of earth, Tensaiga, the sword of the heavens. When the great dog general had once wielded these weapons, he was considered unbeatable, arguably the greatest and most powerful demon that had ever lived.

He craved for this title, this power. He deserved the title. He had spent his life trying to attain the idea of supreme conquest, and yet he was spurned. The young western lord sat with his back against a large tree. His companions off somewhere in the distance. He could just make out the sound of his retainer reprimanding the innocent child that accompanied him. The sounds quickly fell to the back of his mind.

He examined the blade his father had left to him, the Tensaiga. He couldn't deny that the sword itself was masterfully crafted, but still it had mocked him. A blade that once could not cut…useless. Only recently was it proven to have some worth.

He heard the child's voice in the distance. She had been growing more of a backbone and wasn't beyond questioning Jaken's motives. The sword made an almost unnoticeable pulse in his hand at the thought of Rin. He knew that the sword was conscious. It had tried to speak to him on more than one occasion. Now it was most likely reminding him of how Rin had came upon him. The Tensaiga had nearly demanded to be drawn, and guided Rin's soul back to life. With its pulse it was reminding him, that it wasn't as useless as he had told himself.

He gently smirked to himself at the sword's actions. It didn't matter, the Tensaiga wasn't what he needed. While he had given up his search for the Tetsaiga, he still had animosity towards the sword, its owner, and even to some extent his father.

He turned the Tensaiga in his hands, and withdrew it from its black scabbard. Unlike the untransformed Tetsaiga, the Tensaiga appeared flawless. Again, he recalled how unflawed its craftsman's ship was. He saw his golden eyes in the blade's reflection. "_Why…" _he contemplated in silent thought, "_Why did my father leave me with the Tensaiga"_

Again he felt the silent throb of the Tensaiga. Had it heard his insult? Another thing that aggravated him about the blade. It listened. Totosai had said that on more than one occasion, the blade was able to sense changes in his heart. It was ridiculous, there had been no such changes…He heard Rin's laugh in the distance, and with the sound his expression softened. Again the sword pulsed. Perhaps answering his thoughts. He knew the sword was gently laughing at him.

It mattered little at this point. Even with the new technique of the Meidou Zangetshua, the sword wasn't as powerful as the Tetsaiga. While he was just starting to see the Tensaiga as a useful tool as of late, he still thought that the weapon's worth was lesser than the Tetsaiga. If the Tensaiga could indeed read his heart and thoughts, it had known his feelings. Yet despite his thoughts, he had always carried his father's heirloom…the sword that declared to have known him better than he had known himself…again, ridiculous.

Still, his Meidou remained incomplete. A fragment away of reaching its true potential. His adventure to the underworld had given him hope of creating a full Meidou, but it was still not a complete circle. What was his next step? What was the significance? He silently contemplated. A small breeze fell through the air, lifting his bangs and softly allowing them to fall back down.

He heard the young boy Kohaku call after Rin with an unusual hint of amusement. They must have been playing a children's game, he decided. He was somewhat relieved to hear the boy's tone start to change, but he let this fall to the back of his mind. Tensaiga pulsed to let him know that it had heard his small thought. Sesshomaru ignored the blade. There was no doubt that the sword had a mind of its own.

"Enjoying the scenery, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up to see a woman standing nonchalantly in front of him. He hadn't heard her approach, nor had he caught her scent. It was as if she appeared out of thin air. He gave her no answer, only a glare.

The woman was dressed in very expensive white and purple silk. Sesshomaru assumed her to be of high prestige. She had exceptionally long black hair, and a very pale face, half hidden by a strange white mask. Her red lips curved into a smile at the demon's expression.

"…I don't know you" he stated, almost as if he was daring her to prove otherwise.

She gave a nod of acknowledgment. "You do not" she shrugged "…But I know you"

He hadn't moved from his relaxed position against the large tree. He didn't want her to think she was worth getting worked up about. Still, he got an uneasy feeling from her…Tensaiga pulsed in agreement.

Before a phrase could be spoken the woman quickly came less than an inch away from the dog lord. She grasped his chin in a strangely loving and yet malicious tone. "Strong one, aren't you" she smirked.

She jumped away when a pair of claws slashed towards her chest. She moved away in time and landed in her previous position.

Sesshomaru now stood with his back against the large tree, Tensaiga still drawn. His glare tightened on the woman ahead of him. A low growl escaped his lips.

The woman laughed in response, "Very scary" she mocked.

"What business do you have with me?" he spoke in his threatening manner, and while many were driven mad from a mere glance, the woman stood un-phased.

"…So arrogant…and yet" she laughed, "Watching it fall from your face will be most enjoyable…"

The uneasiness he felt earlier had came back, but it was not readable from his expression. This woman wasn't human…she wasn't a demon either. He held Tensaiga at the ready. He gave a soft snort at her accusation, "Your foolishness is unbecoming"

The woman's smile left her face, "You think you stand a chance against me you filthy dog? You don't know where you tread"

She held out her hand, as something began to materialize within it. Sesshomaru watched as the woman's form began to glow as well. A familiar sword appeared in her right hand, and thick armor and helmet on her being. A dark light surrounded her as her now purple eyes glowed.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained transfixed on the weapon that began to materialize. It wasn't possible…the last time he made eyes on the sword it had fallen into the pits of the underworld. He spoke with his mouth slightly agape at the scene, "…Sounga…"

The woman nodded, "…yes…and yet you are still so unaware…"

She reached out her free hand and pointed it to the dog at her front. "You stand no chance in defeating me…lowly demon"

Sesshomaru slashed down the Tensaiga, sending the Meidou at the woman. She made no movements, and maintained a smug expression. Sesshomaru watched as the Meidou was absorbed into her hand. "You mock me Lord Sesshomaru" she opened her palm and aimed it to the demon, "…if you believed the Meidou would have had any effect on me. I who am already of the dead…" her demented smile increased, "Nay, I who am the dead"

Sesshomaru's body froze. He tried to move, but found that it was in vain. He tried to speak, but could only manage a growl. His arms were slightly outstretched at his side. He felt Tensaiga's pulse. Was Tensaiga trying to save him? He felt the familiar pulse synchronize with the rhythm of his heart…he momentarily remembered another reliable ability of the weapon.

The woman's eyes fell to the sword. "…did you think I'd forget about you? It is as much your fault as it is his"

Sesshomaru forced his gaze to follow the woman's. She wasn't speaking to him. She was speaking to Tensaiga. "Why did you choose him?" she asked in a bored fashion.

She watched the sword pulse a response. Could she understand the Tensaiga?

"Foolish" the woman laughed at the blade, "but it matters not. You betrayed me Tensaiga, perhaps it is not your fault entirely, but you are no longer worth anything alive…neither is your partner, despite your feelings for him and his father"

For a faint moment Sesshomaru made out a voice…very faint, but its origins were unmistakable. A soft voice, at the brink of tears, the Tensaiga whispered to him, "_Forgive me My Master"_

Sesshomaru's hand opened against his will, and the Tensaiga fell to the ground with a small clank. He watched his fallen weapon, and set his remaining energy on breaking free from this woman's control.

"Fight all you wish, Lord Sesshomaru…you should now your demonic powers are useless against me"

The only question is how do I dispose of you? The woman had a strong taste for using the power of irony when she made her enemies pay. There was something romantic about the expressions they wore right before she dealt the final blow. Her eyes synced with his for a small moment. In that moment she knew everything. She smiled cruelly at her prey. "Were you aware what sort of tree this is?"

She didn't wait for a response as she sheathed her deadly blade. "Like the tree Goshinboku, this is also a tree of ages" she opened her palm as something new began to materialize. A large ornamented bow appeared in her hand, an arrow in the other. He sent the woman a scowl. He had an idea of what she was planning.

She placed the arrow in the bow, and aimed the weapon straight at the demon's heart. "The arrow of sealing" she smiled, "Does it sound familiar?"

Tensaiga began to shake. The woman looked at the weapon with an evil gleam in her eyes, "Be silent Tensaiga"

Sesshomaru recalled saying the same thing to the blade on more than one occasion, and yet when this woman spoke it, it sounded unforgivable. The woman looked back to her prey, still addressing the weapon, "Your punishment will come soon enough"

Her eyes danced when she recalled her business. "Forever sealed to a tree, under a spell that only I can break. Falling as low as your half breed brother…pathetic…"

"If anyone is pathetic it is you" Sesshomaru spoke out with an arrogant smirk, "… in assuming that I would feel any sort of embarrassment from this ploy"

The woman momentarily lowered her bow. This would not do. If the victim didn't understand the irony, what was the point. There would be no enjoyment in his suffering. "You don't get it do you?"

She raised her bow again as she spoke, "You traveled to the underworld, and for the sake of a dead child you felt as if you should use the Tensaiga to free all of the lost souls"

Sesshomaru's eyes started to fill with realization. How did this woman know of what conspired in the underworld?

"That action is what led me here" she continued, "So you see, your love for that human child is what eventually led to your fate against this tree…just like with your brother…"

Sesshomaru stared at this woman. How was it that she was able to speak with Tensaiga? How could she call upon a sword that was of the netherworld? How did she know of what transpired in the underworld?…she had spoken it earlier. She was of the dead…no, she was the dead. He heard the stories of her, and yet it didn't seem possible.

"It is possible" she smiled, pulling back the bow, "You crossed me in the underworld…I who am the underworld" her twisted smile grew, "I, Izanami, Goddess of death"

The look she waited for was present in his eyes. It was barely there, well masked by his ferocity, but it was good enough. She could still savor it. He realized his mistake. He realized how easily it could be related back to his half brother's fifty year seal, and he knew that his would be for eternity. He got off easy, she thought, she had made many suffer a never ending torment of death for crossing her. Her years in the underworld had made her quite ruthless. Izanami smiled at her prey, "Die, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru watched as the arrow fell towards his heart. His body tensed as the shot broke through his armor. He felt the strong black light from the arrow start to consume him. A dark type of spiritual power filled his body. He fell against the tree, and let out a roar of pain as the dark energy shot up through his entire being. He faintly heard the Tensaiga pulse. It couldn't help him, and he briefly realized the importance the sword had. He had taken the weapon for granted, it had on more than one occasion saved his life.

He felt his body grow heavy. The pain was still there, but he couldn't move. He let out a low futile growl. He felt his eyes close, in vain he tried to keep them open. His mind chuckled at the irony. One exception being that he was sealed by the goddess of the dead, not a lowly priestess who was dead. _"Tensaiga"_ he thought as he recalled her voice.

The bow had disappeared from Izanami's hands. She motioned her hands upward, and a black root began to wrap around the dog demon. She smiled at the expression he wore. It was one of malice, hatred. "Sleep well, sweet prince. May you forever float in eternal darkness with your hatred to keep you company"

Izanami looked at the fallen weapon. A high pitched ring escaped the blade. She sent the blade a mocking smile, "What is it Tensaiga? Are you crying?…" a serious expression fell on her face as she realized what the blade was indeed doing. "Damn you" she growled.

The Tensaiga surrounded itself in a bright light, as both it and its sheath shot away into the sky. Izanami covered her face with her sleeve as it did so. When the light cleared, Tensaiga was gone. "Clever piece of scrap metal" she spat.

A voice from her back chuckled, "**She should be easy enough to track down**"

Izanami looked at the sheathed weapon, "You believe so?" she smiled and turned back to the sleeping lord, "One thing is certain, she won't leave her precious lord to suffer such a cruel fate. She'll be back"

Izanami placed out her open palm and the arrow began to glow. A bright green barrier encircled Sesshomaru. Sounga chuckled.

"We shall leave for now" Izanami smiled, "This was only our first stop…I have larger plans that need to be carried out"

Kohaku was the first to emerge from the bushes. He stopped as he saw the woman. He placed out his arm for Rin and Jaken to do the same. "Who is that?" Rin whispered.

Izanami turned towards the small group. They were beneath her, but she sent them an intimidating smile before she disappeared.

Kohaku ran out of the shrubbery. She wasn't a human, and he couldn't sense any demonic energy…what was she? A ghost?

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" the young girl screamed. Almost immediately followed by Jaken, "Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kohaku followed their gaze. What he saw made no sense. The powerful undefeatable Lord Sesshomaru, defeated. Was he dead? He noticed the barrier, and yelled for Rin to stop her advances. Rin however was too horrified to listen. Her hands touched the barrier and roughly shot her back. Kohaku caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Are you alright Rin?"

The girl shook her tearful face, "What happened to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It was that woman!" Jaken yelled as he quickly paced back and forth in a distressed manner. "Just like with Inuyasha" he cried.

"Inuyasha?" Kohaku repeated. Yes, he remembered the stories. He stood with a determined expression. "We'll go find Inuyasha then"

"WHAT!" Jaken yelled, "And leave Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kohaku nodded, "It's the only way. This barrier will prevent anything from harming Lord Sesshomaru. If Inuyasha was able to break through this seal, then he'll know how to break Lord Sesshomaru's"

Kohaku looked down at the small child, "Rin, I need you to trust me, okay?"

She took everything into consideration. Both Jaken and Kohaku had good points, but just standing around wouldn't save her Lord. She gave a reluctant nod, "…O…k…"

* * *

**I had an idea concerning the two swords of the fang, and decided to think on a plot that would involve them. After much research and contemplation I came upon this one. I'm really excited about this story actually.**

**Just so everyone knows, Izanami is the Goddess of the underworld from old Japanese Mythology. After her husband pretty much abandons her in the underworld, she swears to kill 1000 men a day. Her husband retorts that he'll create 1500 a day. So I'm pretty sure she'd be pretty pissed is Sesshomaru came to the underworld and just freed all these people. Anyway, her reasoning's for sealing Sesshomaru go greater in depth, as you will see.**

**Please Review and let me know what your views are on the story. Thanks for giving it a read.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	2. The Light From the Sun

**The Light From the Sun**

She awoke in the forest. She looked around. Everything was familiar to her. She had been here on more than one occasion. Her calm purple eyes evaluated the area, She rose from the grass below. She looked at the canine claws and felt her pointed ears, obviously inherited from her first lord and master.

She marveled at the clothes she was wearing. Long black boots curved over her knees, blue lining on the top where they had ended. Her kimono was short, tightly ending on her mid thighs. She held out her arms, her sleeves were long, a deep and gorgeous blue, white diamonds, that resembles stars imprinted them. A deep purple vest, matching her eyes, fell over her kimono, and a silver obi was bowed in the front, falling in an elegant manner. She felt her hair, a thin gold type of headband pushed up her bangs…"_Gold" _she thought, "_The color of Amaterasu" _

She walked a few paces, trying out the process. It wasn't every day she received new appendages. She felt her hair sway behind her. It was beautifully wrapped in a gold ribbon, falling against her back similar to a large braid. Her hair was cut to have a short amount layered around her neck and face as well. She felt a small purple ornamented flower clip above each ear. She touched her neck, it was tied with a red ribbon. A voice called her attention away from herself. "Well isn't this a strange sight…"She recognized the voice. In fact the only reason she hadn't addressed the being was a force of habit. She was used to remaining silent. She turned to see the large magnolia tree. She opened her violet colored lips, "Boku…seno" she tried out.

The old tree gave a small chuckle at her behavior. Her calm eyes nodded in acknowledgment, "You recognize me, then? Father Bokuseno?"

"Indeed my child" he chuckled. Part of her was born from his very own branches. Both her and the Tetsaiga's scabbards came from him. That being the case, both the swords were a part of him, his children. "In fact" he continued "…I heard you coming from leagues away. Curious you chose here to hide"

"…I assume you know what transpired? The forest speaks greatly for remaining so silent"

The tree hummed in agreement. It was very true. He had heard of the events that had befallen the older of the great dogs children, tragic. He looked down at the young woman that stood before him, "…You have gotten yourself into quite a predicament my child. Far greater than you understand"

"…No, Father Bokuseno" she looked ahead at the morning sky, "I am quite aware of what is transpiring. Izanami wishes for my demise…"

"…You recall why?" he asked her in a curious fashion. He would have believed her to have forgotten why after her creation. She gave a small nod, "With all weapons connected to the afterlife, and all weapons with the power of the Meidou…I am no longer of any need…"

"Well not to Izanami, but your new form proves that you are of worth to another…"

"Yes" she mumbled, "Amaterasu, is who protected me…for the time being I was given this form"

"So you recall why, my child?"

She nodded to the old tree, "I have a purpose…but I can not think of that at the moment"

"I see, your heart and mind go with him"

She nodded again, a look of sadness in her eyes, "I have failed him Father" she looked back up with a determined nod, "I will redeem myself"

"Failed?" he asked, "If you did not leave you would have been crushed by Izanami and young Sesshomaru would have no hope. You are still able to fulfill your duties"

"…Yes, Father" she agreed, still angry with her actions. He had always told her how useless she was. That she was nothing compared to the Tetsaiga. Even with her Meidou finally being opened…she wasn't anything compared to the Tetsaiga. He hadn't appreciated her. Tetsaiga had often mocked her in their battles, for accepting him as her master. What choice did she have? She had made a promise. She would protect him, warm the coldness in his heart. It was her sworn duty.

"Where will you go to now my child?"

"…I am not alone in this. To overcome Izanami and the Sounga I need…"

"Ah" he spoke in realization, "Amaterasu, has given you that power as well, has she?"

"Yes, to defeat Izanami we must stand united with the power of Amaterasu guiding us. The amplified blades of heaven and earth will overcome Izanami and banish the Sounga again…that is the only way"

"But there is more to their ploy then that?"

"Of course Father" Izanami's plan was far more sinister than she dared dream. "I will search out Inuyasha…he is the other key…"

"Go East from here my child, you will find him traveling with his companions"

She nodded to her master. Time wasn't on her side at the moment. If Izanami found her alone, she was doomed and her promise would be in vain.

* * *

Inuyasha grasped the sheathed Tetsaiga, it had been shaking in a strange manner, but he wasn't sure why Tetsaiga did half the stuff it did. He could assume however, that it had something to do with his father. It usually did. Was something going on he should know about? It obviously was trying to get his attention.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when her friend stopped in the middle of their pace.

He looked ahead as his companions were all staring at him. He shook it off, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing"

Kagome was about to speak when she turned her head. She felt something, "…I sense a jewel shard"

As soon as she spoke, Inuyasha picked up familiar scents. "It's them" he spat.

"Who?" Sango and Miroku spoke in unison. From the side of the road, Kohaku and Rin appeared, riding Ah-un. Jaken held onto the dragon's tail, and slowly slid to the floor as the dragon came to an abrupt halt.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

The boy quickly jumped off the stead and ran towards the group, "Quick!" he panted, "We need your help"

"Kohaku, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she quickly came to her younger brother's side.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around, not catching his scent. That bastard better not have gone and fought Naraku on his own. He had told him more than one occasion that Naraku was his prey and his alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!" Rin gave a frantic yell. She ran towards the half demon, "Please Master Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru needs your help!"

"…My…help?" he worded in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

"Please" Kagome intervened, "Maybe if you start from the beginning. What happened?"

Kohaku shook his head, "There was a woman…we saw her leaving the scene when we arrived, and then we saw Lord Sesshomaru"

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Something about this didn't sound right.

Rin fisted her hands to her chest, "Lord Sesshomaru's stuck to a tree!" she grabbed the half demon's hand and started to pull. "So, come on!"

"..a tree…?" Inuyasha repeated in a clueless manner, still firmly planted to the same spot. Jaken began to jump up and down in a way that resembled a temper tantrum, "Yes you fool! Lord Sesshomaru was pinned to a tree in the same manner as you were fifty years ago!"

"Was it a priestess?" Kagome asked Kohaku.

"I don't think so" he shook his head, "The woman just disappeared from the scene…"

"What? You mean like she vanished?" Kagome tilted her head in contemplation.

Both children gave a fierce nod. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, "Come on Inuyasha we have to…" she stopped when she saw a smug smirk on the half demons face. "Inuyasha…?" she asked testingly.

A few chuckles fell from his lips, before they grew into few deep laughs, "Yeah, well good luck with that"

"So you're just gonna leave him?" Shippo asked in disbelief. Honestly how childish could he be?

"You got it" he crossed his arms, "Serves the bastard right. He probably pissed off the wrong person. Arrogant prick. I bet he…"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha fell with a loud thump. Kagome placed her hand reassuringly on the tearful eyed girl's face. "Don't worry Rin we'll help Sesshomaru, okay?"

Rin wiped her tears with a nod, "Okay"

* * *

"_Tensaiga, I will leave you with my eldest son, Sesshomaru. He's a cold one, but I believe he will greatly benefit with you by his side. As my dying wish, Tensaiga you must always protect him…never lose faith…heal his heart"_

_She pulsed in acknowledgement, "Yes My Lord. Always and forever, you have my word. I will protect Lord Sesshomaru"_

Tensaiga recalled her final words to her first Lord and master, her everything. She continued her walking. Somehow feeling that she had failed him. Her new Lord, was pinned to a tree, unable to awake. Sorrow began to consume her, what was a blade without its rightful master…nothing; a piece of useless metal. Perhaps Father Totosai could help her…or perhaps she just wished to see her other father, her creator. She sighed. She had many fathers, Bokuseno, Totosai, but a blade only had one Lord and master, for now hers was Lord and Master Sesshomaru. He needed her, and she had failed him.

Izanami was looking for her, she was sure of this, and with Tetsaiga in it's current form, it would be an easy target for the Goddess of death. She needed to hurry. At least with the light of Amaterasu they would stand a chance. She stopped when a sound caught her sensitive demon ears. It was an ogre. She knew this before turning around. The beast laughed, "What are you doing here alone in my forest?"

"…"

"What can you not speak? Perhaps that will change when I start to eat you limb by limb"

The ogre moved to grasp her, but with great ease she stepped out of the beast's path. She was powerless to kill it. Without her master, she lacked the ability. She continued to out step the beast.

A strange sense consumed her. Her eyes hardened as she looked behind her. The ogre sliced her thigh as she did so. She gracefully landed on the ground. She possessed a six sense in regards to knowing when her sibling sword was close by. They shared that strange relationship, due to their dark secret of connection. She closed her eyes and called to her sibling sword. Tetsaiga would hear her calls.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped heading towards the direction his brother was in. His sword had began to shake in a maddening way. Inuyasha pulled the sword out, scabbard and all, "What is it Tetsaiga?"

Before Inuyasha could place his weapon away, the Tetsaiga leaped out of his hands and towards the opposite direction. Inuyasha eyes gawked at the strange reaction his sword had just made. He hardened his expression and quickly followed after. Sesshomaru would just have to wait, hell he had to wait fifty years. A few hours wouldn't matter.

* * *

Tensaiga continued to out step the large ogre. She wasn't able to stop it's pursuit, and was left to out running it. She was quite far from Sesshomaru, and nightfall was quickly approaching. Was Tetsaiga coming? Or did the sword simply ignore her pleads of help.

Tensaiga hid against the hollowed remains of a fallen trunk. The ogre looked around for her, but nothing. She heard his footsteps fade away. Had he given up his search?

Tensaiga's eyes hardened as she leaped away from the trunk. The large ogre's hand easily broke it in half. "Thought you could hide from me!!!" he yelled after the fleeing sword.

Through the whole endeavor, the Tensaiga's expression remained soft. She detested violence unless it was under the most necessary circumstances. Yet, this demon was of a very weak soul. It really wasn't worth her worrying. If she could out maneuver it, or if Tetsaiga would come all would be well.

Tensaiga stopped her running, when she came to a cliff. She looked below at the small ravine. There was no where left to go. The ogre walked slowly to his cornered prey. "No more running" he laughed. The moon shone overhead. "_Night" _she thought, "_…that was when I lost you my Master…and now it is when I fail you"_

She looked up to the sky at what appeared to be a shooting star…no it was something else… Tensaiga smiled at the realization. The sheathed Tetsaiga fell against the ogre's head. The barrier the Tetsaiga held, caused the beast to give a yell of pain. He looked to the ground at the cause. "What the hell?" he knelt down to grab the weapon, only to be shocked by the barrier yet again.

Tensaiga smirked at the ogre's idiocy. She looked up to see a blur of red appear in front of the ogre. It was him. She remembered battling against him, seeing him as an infant. She smiled in a contemplating manner, "…Inuyasha…"

He heard his name as he grasped the grounded Tetsaiga, "Hey, you" he called to the cornered Tensaiga, "I suggest you move the hell out of the way, or you're gonna get hurt"

She gave a curt nod, before running away from the distracted beast. In a fit of pure rage the ogre rushed at the half breed, who quickly unleashed his fabled Wind Scar. The demon was gone.

"It's been a while" Tensaiga mused. Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Do I know you?" he asked, his sword still shaking. Tensaiga smirked at the shaking weapon, "I was wondering if you had heard me…I'm…I'm glad you came…I'm sure you are already aware"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked in his blunt fashion. Tensaiga looked up from the sheathed blade, and at Inuyasha. "Forgive me" she bowed slightly, "I didn't mean to ignore you, Inuyasha"

"Ignore…" the words faded out, "…what? Were you hit on the head or something? We're the only ones here"

"…Well that isn't entirely true"

"…Stop playing your stupid technical crap with me"

Again she shook her head. She looked back to the weapon, "So you haven't fixed his temper yet I see. You have a long way to go…"

"Enough!" he shook his head, not grasping the situation, "Who are you? You said my name before, how do you know me?"

"…I have known you your entire life" she gave another small bow, "My name is Tensaiga. The younger sister blade to the Tetsaiga"

"Wh-what?"

* * *

**Hey, sorry if I left you all at a cliffy, but I'll put the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews guys. It's inspiring as a writer to see that people are actually reading your story. Anyway, let me know what you think, Also I have a picture of what Tensaiga looks like I'll give you the link to the picture next time.**

**Don't forget to review,**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	3. The Goddess’ Gift

**The Goddess' Gift **

"You're Tensaiga? My brothers sword? The sword of healing?"

She nodded, "That is correct"

The two sat alone in the forest. Inuyasha had made a small fire, believing that his friends would be able to see the smoke and track him down easier. Also, he wasn't sure if a sword would need warmth or not, but seeing as she looked like a living being she might not refuse it. "So why don't you explain what's been going on? Who sealed Sesshomaru?"

"The Goddess Izanami" she spoke in a simple fashion. The Tetsaiga shook in response. Tensaiga nodded to the weapon. Inuyasha watched the scene play out. He understood. The two swords were speaking to each other without saying a word.

"You weren't talking to me back then? You were talking to the Tetsaiga?"

She looked back towards the half demon, "Yes, that is correct"

"You can give me more than three word answers you know!"

"Does my silence bother you?" she asked, "…and that was four words"

She didn't exactly hate the half demon, but his rash behavior had led him to harm her Lord. Truth be told, the brother's feud had taken a toll on her relationship with Tetsaiga as well. The brother's feuding had died down considerably as of late, and now she was able to hold a civil conversation with her sibling sword. Something that wouldn't have been possible a few months ago.

"Look, you could show me some gratitude!"

"I have already shared my gratitude with the Tetsaiga. What else do you require?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but shut it. He couldn't exactly tell a sword that it should thank the wielder and not the sword itself. "…I played a part in it too"

She smiled at how petty he was behaving. He was still very young though, "Thank you, Inuyasha"

"…How's your leg?"

She looked down at her bleeding thigh. She placed her hand over the injury and it easily disappeared, "It is fine"

"_Right she's the sword of healing…"_ He recalled what she had said earlier, "So, what were you saying about this Goddess, Izan…"

Before he could finish his question a large group appeared out from the bushes. Inuyasha looked up at the familiar faces of his friends. "About time you caught up"

"You're the one who went running off" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome jumped off Kirara, "What happened? Why did Tetsaiga fly off like that?"

Inuyasha looked at the woman he had been speaking with a few moments earlier, "Tensaiga was in trouble, so Tetsaiga came running to the rescue"

Kagome and the others looked at the new face. "…wait…did you say Tensaiga?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. I found her a few hours ago"

Miroku suddenly appeared by her side, "I must say you're the prettiest weapon I ever did see. So very elegant and…"

"Save it monk!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku to the ground.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Jaken pointed in disbelief. Tensaiga smirked at the familiar faces, "It's good to see you all safe. Lord Sesshomaru would be very heart broken if anything were to happen to you"

"You really are the Tensaiga?" Kagome asked with a hint of disbelief.

Tensaiga gave a final nod, "Yes, that is correct"

Rin ran into the sword's arms, tears falling off the child's face, "Lady Tensaiga, Will Lord Sesshomaru be okay?"

Tensaiga's hands fell to the girl in an embrace, "Please do not cry Rin…Lord Sesshomaru hates to see you in any distress…" she lifted the girl's chin, "Lord Sesshomaru needs you to smile, okay?"

Rin rubbed her tears away and gave a nod of understanding, "…but you will help Lord Sesshomaru?"

She nodded, "I will do what I can" she looked to Inuyasha and Tetsaiga, "As will Inuyasha and his blade, isn't that right?"

He looked away reluctantly, but his loud "Hmph" was proof that he was on board with the plan.

* * *

Tensaiga sat around the fire with the adults (including Kohaku), Rin and Shippo having fallen asleep. Miroku repeated what they had learned so far, "Izanami, the Goddess of Death has placed Sesshomaru under a spell, because he had set the underworld's souls free? That's quite an amazing task"

Tensaiga nodded, "Yes, M'lord is quite amazing in that respect"

Tetsaiga gave an abrupt shake and the Tensaiga gave it a quick dirty look. Obviously the sheathed blade had made a dirty remark about Sesshomaru's said greatness. Inuyasha caught the joke somehow and gave a small grunt of amusement.

"You see" Tensaiga continued, "Izanami was angry that the spirits from hell were freed, by both Lord Sesshomaru and myself…she came for her revenge…"

Miroku nodded. He knew the story from his readings, "After being abandoned by her husband, Izangi, in the underworld, Izanami vowed to keep the souls of man forever trapped in the underworld. Freeing the souls she had trapped was a direct insult towards Izanami's will"

Tensaiga nodded, "But that is not the whole story. While Izanami did want revenge, that was not her overall reasoning. Izanami wishes to get her revenge on Izangi, by trapping all the worlds in eternal darkness"

Inuyasha shook his head, "What does any of this have to do with us?"

Tensaiga sighed into the fire, "You don't understand…Amaterasu, she alone is the guiding light"

"Who?" Inuyasha spat out.

It was Miroku who know sighed, "Amaterasu is the Goddess of the heavens and the sun. She was born of Izangi after he left Izanami in the Netherworld"

Inuyasha blinked, "…yeah and?"

Tensaiga continued, "Izanami…she has the power of the Sounga. With the sword of hell, she will be able to destroy all the worlds. She has that power…"

"Wait?!" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "Sounga? But we already got rid of that sword"

"Yes" Tensaiga nodded, "…by sending it to the Netherworld, where Izanami resides"

"What does Sesshomaru have to do with this? Izanami had to have another reason for sealing him" Sango asked

Tensaiga continued, "I am known as the sword of Heaven. Tetsaiga, the sword of Earth. Together we were able to keep the cursed sword of Hell at bay and under our past master's control. Now Sounga is under the control of a Goddess. We alone can no longer stop Sounga, but just to be safe..."

Tensaiga looked down as another thought past her mind… "She has more power over me than you realize…the Meidou alone is her technique. All who have the power of the Meidou must serve under the Goddess Izanami"

Kohaku nodded. He had taken the trip to the underworld. He had seen the Meidou in action, "…because the Meidou has the ability to send its enemies directly into the underworld, into Izanami's hands. You're saying that Izanami herself is responsible for this technique? "

"Yes, and now that I have served my other purpose as a healing sword…I am dubbed a traitor…Sesshomaru's fall was needed to secure her victory, but it was indeed laced with hatred and revenge for his acts of mercy in the underworld"

"…How exactly were you created?" Inuyasha asked, "How did my old man manage to get such an attack?"

Tensaiga's eyes widened, and slowly tightened, "…it's…not in my knowledge" she lied. The secret was not meant to be known. The truth tugged at her…it pained her. She was the sword with the power of life, and doubled as a sword of the netherworld. She knew how she came into being, with Tetsaiga stealing the Meidou from the ogre's of the east. The ogre Shishink's tribe was given the technique directly from Izanami, to give her more souls. Izanami owned the technique. Her poor Lord Sesshomaru was defenseless against Izanami…she was defenseless.

"So, Amaterasu is helping us with this one?" Inuyasha asked.

Tensaiga jumped out of her thoughts and nodded, "I am able to save Sesshomaru as I am now" she looked to the floor, her knees curled up to her chest, "With in me is the power of Amaterasu" she touched the golden arched headband. "Izanami wasn't expecting this. With it Lord Sesshomaru will prove to be on equal footing with Izanami…"

"Meaning he won't be so easy to take down?" Miroku explained to himself.

Tensaiga nodded, "But, I am simply a sword of healing, I can not defeat Izanami alone…"

"How do we defeat a Goddess?" Sango asked. She was a demon slayer, not a God slayer. Tensaiga shook her head, "It is not a matter of killing her. We must obliterate the Sounga. That is what is driving her power. Once the sword is out of the way, we will be able to seal Izanami back into the netherworld, with the power of Amaterasu"

"What do you man _we_?" Inuyasha asked in an untrusting manner.

Tensaiga walked towards the half demon, "I must give Tetsaiga the light of Amaterasu as well"

"What?!"

"Without the light, Tetsaiga will be powerless at Sounga and Izanami's hands. With the light of Amaterasu, Tetsaiga will be able to free Lord Sesshomaru, protect you, and send Izanami back to the Netherworld"

"If anything she will be blessing your sword Inuyasha" Miroku added in an attempt to calm his friends spirits.

"No!" Inuyasha spat, "You're still Sesshomaru's sword, right? How do I know you're not gonna try to hand Tetsaiga over?"

"HAND LADY TENSAGIA THE TETSAIGA!" Jaken yelled in a furry, "We don't have time to waste! Lord Sesshomaru needs our help!"

"I'll help the stupid prick, but I'm not gonna hand anything over!"

Tensaiga sighed in a small aggravated tone, "You are more than welcomed to hold Tetsaiga, as the act is performed…" before he could notice, Tensaiga's hands grasped the sheath of Tetsaiga. The head band atop Tensaiga's head began to glow, as did the sheathed weapon. A bright light filled the area, as the Tetsaiga began to grow.

When the light cleared. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He looked a the sudden weight on his knees. Miroku's eyes widened in delight, and the others in disbelief. Tensaiga sent a small smirk at the being in Inuyasha's lap, "It is good to see you again sister"

Tetsaiga rose from Inuyasha's lap. She did a short 360' to examine her new body. She wore black slip on shoes and large black hakama similar to Inuyasha. She had on a third quarter sleeved top that was the same color as her transformed fur against her hilt. An orange sleeveless kimono top was over this. She felt the red obi the wrapped around her waist.

Her very light violet eyes looked up at her slightly messy reddish brown bangs that were pushed back by the same golden headband her sister had worn. She felt the short messy hair fall to her sides. Behind her fell the majority of her hair. It was wrapped together with a burgundy wrap, and fell down to just below her mid back. She looked at her claws, and felt her pointed ears. She saw the red ribbon on her sisters neck. She felt her own neck to see a matching yellow one.

"Well…" Tetsaiga started, "This is new…" her voice was slightly deeper than Tensaiga's and didn't sound as gentle. Her clothes seemed rattier as well, torn up a little. She had small scratches on her face as well, not that she really minded it.

She turned around to eye the familiar group, and gave them a warm smile. She knew who they were. She had saved all their lives on more than one occasion.

* * *

**Sorry it took longer than I expected. I just had to work on the plot, but it's safe to say that I have it all figured out. Please review and let me know what you guys think, and thank you for everyone he does. Also, since this story takes place a little before the truth about Tensaiga and Tetsaiga' relationship is revealed, only the sister swords will know about it.**

**There is also a picture I drew of what the newly transformed blades look like. There is a link to the picture on my profile. Go check it out.**

**Again thanks for reading and for the review,**

**Thanks and much love,Merky15**


	4. The Soul of a Sword

**To be fair to the people who are reading this, while the story itself doesn't pertain to the direct Inuyasha plot, different aspects of the story will be mentioned. So basically what I'm saying is there are SPOILER ALERTS in this story. It didn't really come up as much until this chapter.**

**Based on the new episode terms…it pertains to Episode 14ish and below. The whole Meidou thing. Sorry, I'm too lazy to look at the actual chapter or episode….**

**Anyway with that said, here's the next chapter.**

**The Soul of a Sword**

Miroku quickly appeared at the sword's side, "I must saw Tetsaiga, you really are the most elegant…"

Before Sango could interject, Tetsaiga landed a fist on the monk's head. He roughly fell to the ground. "Save it pervert" she spat, "What? You think I was sleeping the whole time I was a sword? I've seen what you've pulled"

Tetsaiga, rubbed her fisted hand. She was a sword created with the intention of saving men, but with her newest fang given to her from Inuyasha, Tensaiga had grown more of an edge, an attitude. Not that it wasn't there before. She was just a tad more rash if anything, but it was natural for a weapon to change with its owner.

Tetsaiga turned to see her Master. She smiled warmly, "…Master Inuyasha…"

He rose, still slightly confused at the scene, "…T-Tetsaiga?"

"Of course, you saw me transform Master" she stated with a kind smile, as if it was obvious.

He nodded in a dumbfounded way before casting a glare at the Tensaiga, "What the hell did you do to my sword?!"

"I gave her the light of Amaterasu. Without that light defeating Izanami would be impossible"

"So you're Tetsaiga?" Kagome smiled, "It's so great to meet you…well not to say I didn't meet you before…"

Tetsaiga smirked at Kagome's ramblings, "It's great to finally get to _speak _with you as well Lady Kagome"

She turned her attention back to her sister, "Well Tensaiga, exactly what the hell do you _think _is gonna happen?"

Tensaiga's eyes tightened slightly, "…What do you mean?"

"I mean, Amaterasu has given us the power to defeat that bastard Sounga again, right? With that said, we're gonna have to go and find them. End-of-story" she strongly emphasized her last words

Tensaiga felt her hands tighten at what her sister blade had said. She didn't come out and say it, but she knew what Tetsaiga had meant. "…Saving Lord Sesshomaru is what needs to be done first…"

Tetsaiga gave her sister an unchanging look, "…no"

"W-What?" the human group worded out in disbelief. Inuyasha stared at his blade in a contemplating manner; Tensaiga at her sister in silent furry. "In order to defeat the Goddess Izanami we need…"

"Don't lie" Tetsaiga cut her off, "it doesn't suit you…"

"How dare you accuse the…blade…of Lord Sesshomaru of lying!" Jaken stormed in anger.

Tetsaiga snorted at the imp's actions, "Say the truth Tensaiga. Your _master_…" she hissed, "Is utterly useless. Pinned to that tree or free it doesn't matter. The sister blades of our Great Lord Master with the light of Amaterasu is all that is needed to put an end to Sounga and Izanami…"

"That is not true" she shook her head angrily, "Without my Lord I am…useless…"

"What?" Tetsaiga mocked, "Is that what your _master_ has taught you to believe?"

"…it's true…" she whispered to herself.

"Why do you continue to put yourself through this? He has no use for you, and only recently recognizes you as worthwhile because of the release of the Meidou" her words began to soften, "…forsake that cold hearted dog…claim Lord Inuyasha as your…"

"No!" she spoke firmly, "You know that I will not"

Tetsaiga's violet eyes tightened as her fangs clenched together, "Why do you continue to protect him?!"

"It was as the old Master declared!" her voice grew, "Do you intend to go against our old Master's wishes Tetsaiga?"

"Do not speak to me of disobeying the old Master!" she matched her volume with great ease, "Do you forget who had stayed by his grave side for those 200 years?!"

Sango whispered to the monk at her side, "Are they speaking of Inuyasha's father?"

Miroku nodded, "I believe so…"

Tensaiga's eyes softened a bit. She knew that Tetsaiga was as loyal to her old master as she was…she shouldn't have questioned her sister's loyalty.

Tetsaiga continued, "If anyone here as forsaken our old Master's loyalty…it was Sesshomaru"

Again Tensaiga's fists tightened at the cold words that had been spoken. She had known Sesshomaru better than anyone. Being the sword that has connections to souls, only she had the ability to know the inner most feelings and thoughts of the heart. She was able to see into her master's soul and know him completely through it. That being the case, she knew what was grounds to cause her master suffering. The words Tetsaiga had spoken, would have cut her master deeper than any blade ever could. Such words were unacceptable, and cruel, "That is enough!"

Tetsaiga's eyes looked curiously at her sister's as Tensaiga continued to speak, "Our old Master would be, if anything, proud of Lord Sesshomaru. You will not insult him in such away again!"

Tetsaiga shook her head with a sigh, "…Poor Tensaiga…what has become of you?…You have chosen a master…that has no use for you…"

Tensaiga spoke back to her sister, only it wasn't expressed through words. Blades never needed a mouth to speak, "_Why do you bring up such things?"_

"_You know what the truth is Tensaiga. You were never meant to stay besides your Lord forever…you were meant to rejoin me…"_

"_I am not you Tetsaiga…I have developed me own…"_

"_What? Soul?…Swords do not have such things…when the time comes my sister…you will once again return inside me. Why put yourself through the pain of having a master who abuses you…make the switch now that you are able. Claim Inuyasha as your master, forsake Sesshomaru, and through the power of Inuyasha we can defeat Izanami. Sesshomaru will not be needed. Just claim Inuyasha as…"_

"…_no…" _she started weakly, _"I can not, and I will not believe such a thing…"_

"_What?…"_

"_How can I not have a soul? I who have the ability to heal both body and soul. I who serves as a connection between the two worlds. I who…has given my heart to two different masters…"_

"_Don't be foolish Tensaiga…you have no heart to give…"_

"_No…I will always protect my lord…even after the final task my master has given me…"_

Tetsaiga gave a gentle chuckle, _"You believe you will continue to exist sister…even after I absorb the Meidou?…As painful as it may be…"_

"_Don't say it…my feelings…they are real. My connection to Lord Sesshomaru…to my old Master, they too were real. I can not forsake my lord…for the reason that I had made a promise to our Master…I will continue to mend his soul…"_

She saw the painful conviction in her sister's eyes_, "Well…if someone like Sesshomaru has a soul…then I suppose you having a soul isn't too strange Tensaiga…"_

Tensaiga looked back to her sister, _"I thank you…when I pass the Meidou on to you. I will continue to exist…I will continue to serve my lord"_

"_That is if he still wants you…"_

Tensaiga looked down in thought. That was the very fear that had plagued her. If she did retain a soul, a being, after she had given over the Meidou. Would Sesshomaru still keep her by his side? Or would he cast her away? Surely the pain he would feel during that time will be unbearable"_…I will find a way…I will never give up on him…"_

"If you're so damn set on saving him…" Tetsaiga finally spoke, "Then I won't make any objections" she turned to her master, "It is all up to Master Inuyasha then"

He looked at the Tetsaiga. He had watched the set of expressions the swords had been giving each other and he knew that they had been communicating. Tensaiga must have convinced Tetsaiga to help save Sesshomaru. He nodded to the group, "We'll deal with it in the morning"

"WHAT!" Jaken yelled in disbelief

Inuyasha continued after throwing a rock at the imp's head. Jaken roughly fell back. Tensaiga gave a soft chuckle at the familiar scene. It reminded her deeply of her master. Inuyasha continued, "We're gonna need our rest if we're fighting a God…"

Tensaiga made no objections, despite wanting to save her master much sooner. Instead she sat by the small girl who had fallen asleep besides the large dragon steed, Ah-Un. She let her hands fall over the girl's head gently. Such a small creature was able to do in a few months what she had been trying to do for centuries. This little girl was able to warm his heart.

Although it was Tensaiga herself that implored Sesshomaru to save the young child, it was the child's compassion that spurred remorse into his heart. She smiled tenderly at the little girl, "_…You are his greatest gift…I would be honored to just come in second…Rin"_

* * *

"What is the hold up!" Jaken yelled at the group who seemed to be taken a ridiculously extra long time to get ready to leave. Honestly, what was wrong with humans? Lord Sesshomaru was in a dire situation, and yet everyone was taking their sweet time.

"Do not worry Master Jaken" Kohaku smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru will be fine"

"I don't need your foolish remarks! Of course Lord Sesshomaru will be fine!" although the Imp's impulsive pacing said otherwise.

Inuyasha continued to look at the Tetsaiga. Strangely enough, the blade had fallen asleep before he was able to ask ..her… any questions. It was strange. It wasn't as if he hadn't talked to the Tetsaiga before, but he hadn't expected the sword to actually take on a human like form. "Yo…Tetsaiga?"

She stopped her stretching and turned to her master with a small bow, "Yes Master Inuyasha?"

"…yeah…well…I got some questions for you…"

"Of course you do…" she smiled to herself as she took a seat by her master.

"First off, how the hell do you work now?"

"…work…" she tilted her head trying to comprehend the question.

"Yeah…you know…the Wind Scar and the others…"

"Oh…well…" she looked up opened her mouth and then turned back to her master, "…I have no idea…"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled in protest.

"Sorry Master" she began slightly taken aback, "It's not as if this happens all the time…" she looked around for a scapegoat, "Tensaiga's the one who did this to me…ask her"

Inuyasha's anger turned towards the Tensaiga, who was currently occupying Rin. Her body stiffened as she felt Inuyasha's glare. "TENSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled. Her eyes closed with a twitch at the sound of her name being spoken so roughly. She slowly turned around to have the half demon roughly breathing down her back, "…Inuyasha…"

"You said that nothing bad was gonna happen to my sword…" he spoke with an eerie calm.

"Well…I said that it would be given the light of Amaterasu…The results are rather unpred-…"

Miroku placed his hand to his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, "Come Inuyasha, I'm sure…"

His glare slowly turned to the monk, "…A blessing from the God's you said…"

"Was-was that me…you know… I'm sure…that-that…" it was Miroku's turn to find an escape, "…JAKEN" he smiled, "I could have sworn I heard Jaken say it"

"DON'T THROW MY NAME INTO THIS YOU FILTHY HUMAN!!!"

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha began with a growl, "SOMEONE HERE BETTER TELL ME HOW TO FIX THIS, OR I'LL SLICE EVERYONE…"

"Inuyasha, sit boy" Kagome spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides…" she looked to Tensaiga, "It's not permanent is it?"

Tensaiga gently shook her head, "Amaterasu's Band is what gives us our power…"

"So all I have to do is get rid of that damn crown and Tetsaiga's back to normal?" He smiled as he made his way towards the worried eyed Tetsaiga, "…Master…Inuyasha…"

Tensaiga shook her head, "No, the headband is the only thing that will defeat Izanami!"

"Sit boy!"

Tetsaiga sighed as Inuyasha roughly fell to the ground. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Master Inuyasha"

He pushed himself off the ground with a growl, "Yeah…so…what else changed?"

"…how do you mean?"

He thought of how to phrase the question, "…with my demonic powers?"

She nodded in all seriousness, "I had sworn to my first master to watch over and protect his youngest son…" she looked up, "As long as I am near I will uphold that promise"

He gave a single nod of understanding. It seemed that the Tetsaiga was just as loyal to him as Tensaiga was to Sesshomaru. They both also seemed strongly devoted to his father. "_Makes sense seeing as how they came from his fang…"_

"Will that be all Master Inuyasha?" she asked gently. He looked at Tetsaiga…she looked at him awaiting orders. He sent her an approving nod, "If I think of more I'll let you know"

She nodded and rose, "As you wish my master"

* * *

**_katzeiason69- It would seem that Tetsaiga agrees with you, LOL. Although thats kinda harsh :( Sesshomaru did save Inuyasha a few times, and I don't think that Inuyasha is harsh enough to completely dismiss his brother like that...even if Sesshomaru has proven to be a complete jerk at times. It just speaks to Inuyasha's character. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it._**

**So as I mentioned in previous chapters, only the two swords are aware of their real connection. I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone. I actually really enjoyed it. It makes you wonder whether of not the two sword's do have souls of their own. Tensaiga seems to believe so.**

**Let me know what you guys think of the story, via REVIEWS.**

**I'll update soon. Actually I'm excited seeing as how Sesshomaru makes his appearance again…oops maybe I shouldn't have given that away.**

**So thanks for reading and remember to review,**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	5. The Secret of Technique

**The Secret of Technique**

"Will Izanami be there?" the small fox looked up at Kagome, being held in her arms. They had been walking towards the tree that Sesshomaru had been pinned to. Kohaku and Tensaiga led the way. Jaken allowed this, mostly because he forgot the directions.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not sure…" she looked to Tensaiga, "Would Izanami know…?"

Tensaiga looked behind her, "…I do not know…I believe that precautions would be taken…but I doubt she would just wait there. As I said before…" she looked ahead, "She has other plans on her mind…"

"What sort of precautions?" Tetsaiga asked. She was walking right beside her master, a position she was quite used to taking.

Tensaiga gave a gentle shake of her head, "…I'm not sure"

Tensaiga's heart tightened as the scenery became more and more familiar to her. She saw Rin run towards the large tree that was barely visible. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" the child called desperately as she approached the familiar scene. Tensaiga paused and stared at his spiteful expression. Shippo's grip tightened on Kagome's sleeve, "…Are…are you sure we should wake him up…he doesn't look too happy…"

Inuyasha gave an amused snort at the scene, "That prick's just pissed that someone got the better of him"

"How dare you insult my lord!" Jaken waved his staff in what he assumed to be a threatening manner. Inuyasha ignored the supposed threat and casually walked towards his brother in a smug fashion. "I wish I could have seen the look on his face when…"

Inuyasha was roughly thrown away from his brother into the base of a tree. He growled as he pushed himself up, "What the hell was that?!"

Tensaiga casually looked over her shoulder, "There is a barrier surrounding Lord Sesshomaru. Izanami most likely placed it there as a precaution. That would explain her absence"

Kohaku nodded, "Yeah, that's right. It wouldn't let us get close to Lord Sesshomaru…"

The half demon's eyes glared at the young demon slayer, "Maybe, you should have been quicker with that kind of information!!!"

Kohaku gave a nervous chuckle as he broke eye contact, "…Sorry…It slipped my mind…"

"How do you expect to free Sesshomaru if the barrier is blocking our path?" Miroku asked the group.

"How did you free Inuyasha, Kagome?" Sango looked at the young girl. Kagome thought on the question, "…I'm not sure. I think that since Kikyo was the one who shot the arrow…I was the only one that could pull it out"

"But Kikyo didn't shoot this arrow" Inuyasha spoke out his thoughts.

Tensaiga sighed, "Getting out the arrow is not the problem. I alone am able to complete this task"

"How?" Tetsaiga raised her brow

"Amaterasu has given me that power. It can override the power of Izanami. The problem is getting past the barrier" she turned to her older sister, "For that…I need your help""Tetsaiga's help?" Shippo asked.

"Oh I get it" Kagome smiled, "Tetsaiga has the power to break through barriers, right?"

"Precisely, I can enhance that power" she held out her hand to her sister. Tetsaiga looked at it cautiously and looked to Inuyasha, "It is your decision my master"

He thought on it for a slight moment and gave a curt nod, "Yeah, sure, whatever"

She nodded, "Indeed"

With grasped hands the two sisters slowly walked towards the barrier. Starting at Tensaiga's palm, the two sisters began to glow. Miroku watched them in awe, "That is the light of the Goddess Amaterasu"

When they approached the barrier, they appeared to be making progress. Tensaiga's eyes maintained their position on her trapped master. She pushed on, fighting the pressure on her face. "_I am almost their my master…just a little longer…"_

She watched her master begin to fade away from her view. She lost footing, and the image of her master fell into the distance. She was caught in the monks arms. She looked towards her sister, who was in Inuyasha's awkward grasp. "What happened?"

"Why ask me!" she snapped, "You're the one who said you knew what you were doing!"

Tensaiga pushed away from Miroku when she felt his hand slowly get lower down her back. She shook her head "What happened?"

"You already said that?" Tetsaiga snapped again as she found her footing. "Maybe you overestimated the power Amaterasu…"

Tensaiga looked up in thought, "No…I'm certain this is what needed to be done…what…happened?"

Jaken ran towards Tensaiga with Rin, "What does this mean!?"

She looked down at the devastated faces. "I…I…"

"Please Lady Tensaiga" Rin started, her hands fisted to her chest, "There has to be another way…"

"I…"

As if a secret sense filled the air, both the sister blades snapped out of their thoughts and looked to the faraway sky. The group watched in silent surprise. "…What is it?" Kohaku asked, but his words went unacknowledged. Both sisters closed their eyes, as a strange aura surrounded them. The group watched as two high pitched rings filled the air.

"What is that?" Shippo tilted his head to the group. Miroku placed his hand to his chin in contemplation, "…I believe it is the songs of the swords…"

Sango tried to locate what caught the sword's attention, "…But, what's causing it?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched as his nose picked up a familiar scent just over the horizon. It made sense. Just because Tetsaiga took on a human form, it didn't mean this action was unusual. He smirked, "They're calling someone…"

"Who?" Kagome asked.

With a loud thud, something shook the ground as it landed. When the dust settled, everyone's eyes opened with recognition. Both the sister's eyes lit up at the cause. In unison they sang, "FATHER TOTOSAI!!!"

The old man scratched the top of his bald head, as he climbed off of his reliable steer. "Well…isn't this a strange sight…" he smiled at the two girl's, "It's strange seeing the two of you so close together. Reminds me of the old days when you would travel with the old Dog Lord…My what pleasant memories…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled out in furry.

Totosai gave him a dumbfounded look, "…Eh?…"

"The two of them look like this, and you're surprised that they are standing next to each other!?"

He scratched his head again as he looked from one sword to the other, "…I'm not sure I understand what you're going on about…"

A fist landed against Totosai's head. The old man's eye twitched as he felt the lump start to take form, "…What was that for?"

"Why the hell are you even here anyway old man?" he spat

"Well I thought that to be obvious. The two blades called to me…of course I felt something strange so I was searching them out…"

"So you know something strange happened?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he knocked some sense into the old man. Totosai nodded fiercely, "Well of course I do you whelp. I am a sword smith and the creator of the two blades. I can immediately sense when something is amiss…"

"…and…?" the half demon pried further.

"And it is strange that Tensaiga would be traveling with you…"

Kagome placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulders, as his body shook with anger. "What Inuyasha means is that the two blades no longer have the form of a sword…"

Totosai clasped his hands together, "Oh that?…yes, well that is unusual as well. It would seem that someone has awoken the inner beings of my creations"

"Inner beings?" Miroku asked

He nodded, "Indeed"

Sango's mouth opened as an idea entered her head, "Oh I get it now. Since you're the sword smith who forged both Tetsaiga and Tensaiga, you were already able to recognize the blade's inner being?"

He nodded, "Naturally, since I am the one who created them. What is strange is that their inner being is not hidden within the blade, but open for everyone else to see…but what is even more unusual is why Tensaiga is here alone?"

"You heard my call Father Totosai?" Tensaiga asked as she looked away from Totosai. He smiled and placed his hand against her shoulder, "I hear your cry from miles away"

Tensaiga gave a weak nod and looked towards the tree her master was stuck on, "…I have failed him…"

Totosai looked at the tree, and placed his hands over his eyes for a better look. After a few seconds his eyes opened in recognition, "Could that be Sesshomaru?"

Tetsaiga nodded as she approached the old man, "Sure is Father Totosai. The idiot got on the bad side of a Goddess" she shrugged indifferently.

Tensaiga sent her sister a cold glare, "Enough Tetsaiga…"

"What? Isn't that what happened?" her fiery eyes matched the icy glare her sister cast her. Totosai sighed, "That will be enough of your squabbling. I didn't come hear to listen to your petty arguments"

The sister's immediately turned their gaze to Totosai and gave a small bow, "Yes Father"

"Wow talk about obedient" Shippo gawked

Kagome smiled, "Well I suppose that's normal seeing as how that's their father"

Tensaiga continued and looked back to her master, "I have tried to save him…even with Tetsaiga's assistance, I was unable to pass through the barrier…"

"…I see…" Totosai nodded

"So how are you gonna fix this old man?" Inuyasha asked with his arms folded inside the opposite sleeve against his chest. "Fix it?" Totosai parroted.

"Yeah, get Tetsaiga back to normal"

"…normal?" he scratched his head again as he let the words settle.

"YEAH!" he yelled, "I can't exactly use the Tetsaiga like this can I?!"

"OH" Totosai smiled as he grasped the situation. He turned his back to the half demon, "You are more foolish then I thought…which isn't saying much" he mumbled.

Another fist landed on the old man's head. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, sit…"

She turned to the fallen Totosai as Inuyasha fell to the ground, "What do you mean Totosai?"

"You seem to underestimate my creations" he awkwardly rose, "Tell me why is Tetsaiga any different than when she was a blade you could physically wield?"

"…What kind of stupid question is that?!" Inuyasha barked, "It's obvious! How can I unleash any of my old moves, when I can't wield her?"

"What is stopping you from wielding her? When I first saw Tetsaiga I didn't see any change. That is because Tetsaiga is the same to me as she always was. The only difference is that you see her differently"

"…what?…"

Miroku listened to the sword smiths words, "Master Totosai, if what you say is true, then why was Tetsaiga unable to break through the barrier?"

"…Tell me, in what manner was this attempted?"

Tetsaiga looked to her sister, "We made a move to the barrier with the light of Amaterasu and…"

"As I suspected…" he looked back to the half demon, "How do you expect a sword to work with out its master?"

"…what?…"

Totosai sighed and continued, "A sword is completely dependent on its master, without one a sword is useless. That is why Tensaiga desperately seeks out her master. Without a master a weapon can serve no purpose. Without you wielding Tetsaiga she, as a blade, is useless"

"…but how do I wield her now?"

Totosai let out a sigh at how thick the pup was being. "What? Could you not wield the blade before?"

"…Hmmm…" he rose and walked over to the Tetsaiga. Was it truly the same. "Give me your hand…"

Tetsaiga gave a sharp nod and grasped her master's hand. Tensaiga seemed to understand the gestures and grasped Tetsaiga's other hand again. The three walked towards the barrier. Again the light began to glow from Tensaiga's palm and wrap around the group.

Inuyasha's thoughts increased as he felt the light take hold of him. Was it the same? All he needed to do was think of Tetsaiga as a blade? He couldn't exactly thrust her against the barrier like before though…what should he do? He closed his eyes as his hands held Tetsaiga's. "_A sword is dependent on his master…do I just need to believe in her abilities?…I need to take control…"_

As his eyes fell to concentration, a red light began to take over the bright light that came from Tensaiga's palm. As the barrier surrounded them they pushed forward…

Tensaiga let out a breath of relief as the barrier shattered against the red light. Tetsaiga smiled, "That was excellent my master!"

"That was sloppy at best" Totosai corrected. "You may have been able to use the Red Tetsaiga, but forget being able to use much else" he picked the inside of his ears indifferently as he spoke.

Inuyasha sent his an angry glare, "Why…you…"

Tensaiga immediately ran to her master's front. Her mouth opened in a mix of relief and grief. She was happy to be so close to her master, but the realization of the state he was in was horrible on its own.

Everyone watched as Tensaiga climbed the twisted black root that clung around Sesshomaru. She stared into the spiteful expression on his face. There was no pleasant thoughts in his head at the moment. Just the anger he felt by being reduced to this position. Her hand gracefully fell to her masters cheek. The touch of her skin started to melt the tension in his face. She gracefully moved her hand to the opposite side, and the tension in his face had vanished.

"…With a touch she completely relaxed him?" disbelief spread on the monk's face. Totosai nodded. "Yes Tensaiga's always been a strange blade. She has a very strong will of her own. She was crafted with the powers of the afterlife, but has a gift that connects her to the heavens…Seeing into the persons soul is one of her gifts, and allows her to mend the heart…"

"Mend the heart?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. It's not direct, but her ring has the potential to sooth away pain. She is the sword of healing, and not all wounds come from the battlefield"

Her head fell to her master's chest. Her hands firmly grasped the shoulders of his kimono. "_Forgive me my master…it was my fault…"_

"…_Tensaiga…?"_

"_Izanami's need for revenge…my lack of power…it was all my fault…"_

Her words were soft, but he recognized them. He recognized them from before, when Izanami made her final blow.

He couldn't move, but the words fell to his mind. He always knew when Tensaiga was listening or when it would speak by the soft tune it would make or the soft shake it would give. Never before could he recall it actually speaking so freely. "_…Izanami? The Goddess of Death?"_ he let the thoughts slowly return to him. He remembered the situation.

"_Indeed, but the reasons go deeper…"_

"_Tell me_" his voice was calm but demanding

"_Of course my master. In a moment you will know everything…With the light of Amaterasu you will know the truth and awaken…"_

Everyone silently watched as The light from Tetsaiga's band transferred into Sesshomaru. The two began to glow as the majority was concentrated into the black arrow. "The light of Amaterasu is overpowering Izanami's darkness" Miroku commented.

"_but it's more than that…"_ Kagome thought as she watched the collection of light not only concentrate on the arrow, but into Sesshomaru's very being.

The blackened arrow dispersed with the light along with the blackened root. Tensaiga lost footing with this and closed her eyes as she expected to fall. She opened them as she felt an arm firmly grasp around her back. She felt a graceful landing, and looked up, The familiar golden eyes locked onto her violet ones. She couldn't look away.

His expression was the same stoic one she had recalled, and her heart filled with joy as she looked into his eyes. He was awake…he was alive. The joyful yells of glee from her familiar companions fell behind her as their gaze stayed on each other.

He spoke in a casual manner, his hands never leaving her back, "…Tensaiga…"

She gave a single nod and bowed her head, "Yes, my Master…"

* * *

**So Sesshomaru finally wakes up, and the seal is broken. Next chapter should be good…it will. Actually, I'm playing with this really cool idea in my head. Part of me really wants to just go for it, but another part of me thinks that it will go off subject too much and take away from the story itself….I'll come across this bridge two chapters from now. So when you read it, you can tell me if I made the right decision.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I'm enjoying this story and it would make me feel better to know that there are others who do as well.**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	6. A Broken Blade

**A Broken Blade**

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin yelled with a large smile across her face as she ran towards her freed master. Jaken scurried behind, long ago realizing he wasn't as fast as the young child. Kohaku happily followed behind the scurrying imp. Rin stopped in the direct front of her lord.

Sesshomaru slowly released his hold of his weapon as he looked down at his other vassals, "Rin…" he acknowledged slowly, the fierceness in his expression softened very faintly.

"Does this mean that Lord Sesshomaru is all right now?"

He replayed the statement in his head a few times before he responded with a soft sophisticated snort, looking away from the hopeful eyed child. She understood his meaning and delight filled her face.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken chirped, "I was so worried about you. I thought you'd be stuck to that tree for years like you half breed bro-…"

A foot roughly walked over the imp as Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt in front of his brother. An arrogant smirk was on the half demon's face as Sesshomaru stared challenging at his expression. "Have a nice nap?" he mocked.

Sesshomaru's expression hadn't faltered as he gave a cool reply, "Not quite as long as the fifty year slumber of an ignorant half-breed, but I suppose it will suffice…"

Inuyasha growled at the stoic mask his brother wore. Trust Sesshomaru to look as cocky and arrogant as any other day, despite just awakening from a spell. He opened his mouth to shout an insult, but was cut off when Tetsaiga took a step forward. "How dare you insult my master! You owe him your allegiance for breaking the seal. Show him some respect!"

Sesshomaru carefully eyed the woman up and down, as Jaken popped up from his grounded position and pointed an angry claw to Tetsaiga, "HA! My Master owes nothing to the likes of a half-breed. Lord Sesshomaru would have easily been able to brake the seal without any assist…"

Sesshomaru's deceivingly soft voice quickly silence the imp's ramblings. "…Inuyasha…" his eyes remained on the woman by his half-brother's side. A disdainful expression fell on her face as he did so. He couldn't help but let out a small smirk at this. Even in this form she repelled him. "I can only assume that this would be the Tetsaiga…"

"What if it is?" he asked untrustingly

He gave a snort as he turned away from his brother. He understood Inuyasha's suspicions well enough. "Fear not little brother" he sneered as he turned to the blade, "I have no use for a blade useless as such, even if it happens to be the Tetsaiga…"

"Useless…?" Tetsaiga sneered out, "…I could say the same thing about you…pinned to that tree…"

Again he smirked at the loathsome stare Tetsaiga wore. He couldn't understand why it had always denied him as its rightful owner, burned him on a few occasions, and yet it seemed to overwhelm with loyalty towards Inuyasha, a half demon no less.

He couldn't deny, however, how appealing the weapon looked to him, even now. "…Could the same not as well be said of that half breed _master _of yours?…By a mortal girl no less"

He got great joy from the hateful eyes that were upon him. He noticed her fists tightened as he looked at her. It was only natural for her as a blade to recall him as an enemy, an opposing force.

He himself, had already thrown away any desires to make the blade his own, however there was still a great deal of scorn about the subject. While he would never realize it, there was an amount of envy with Inuyasha wielding the blade. Inuyasha was blessed by the father he never knew. Tensaiga had been an insult. True, It had started to change with the opening of the Meidou…but the old feeling had never truly left. He had even been reduced to trying to destroy the Tetsaiga at one point, before he learned of its connection to Inuyasha's demon half.

"Watch where you tread Sesshomaru…" she growled

He saw her fangs grit together…similar to Inuyasha's. Could it have been a trait inherited from when the fool had used his fang to repair the blade? He closed his eyes as a strange thought entered his head…would it still be the same?

He couldn't help but wonder. He quickly appeared to the front of Tetsaiga, before Inuyasha or herself could react. His hand fell to the back of Tetsaiga's neck. Her eyes opened in shock at his move.

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled ready to strike should he not comply.

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed to himself at the comment. Inuyasha gave the swords a gender. A sword was a sword. If anything it took on the form of a woman because of the power they inherited from the Goddess. His cold glare fell to the blade's neck in his hand. His eyes were laughing at her. "I suppose not everything is the same…"

She easily mimicked the same smile, "…You'd be surprised…"

A familiar pain hit the palm of his hand. His eyes slanted at what the blade had done. He instinctively dropped his hand from her neck before the burn had gotten unbearable and damaging. "…_So the barrier is still there…"_

He examined the small burn on his palm. It had already began to heal. It may have been a tad reckless, but he needed to be sure. The scene reminded him of something else he needed to see to. Sesshomaru looked away from his small injury and Sesshomaru's eyes slowly fell to Totosai. The old fool was slowly tiptoeing towards his cow, Mo-Mo. No doubt in an attempt to escape him.

"Totosai…" he spoke coldly. The sword smith's back arched at the sound. He slowly turned around. There was no use trying to escape now. "Good to see you're back to normal…Sesshomaru…"

"…You will craft the Tensaiga back to its original state…"

"Talk about being indifferent" Kagome whispered. Miroku nodded, "He addresses Tensaiga as if she is just a common object"

Totosai scratched his head, "…I don't think I have that power I'm afraid…"

When the old man's eyes fell back up to Sesshomaru, he found that he was a mere inch away from him. He took a sudden jump back, falling to the ground.

"…You _**will**_ craft Tensaiga back to its original form…" Sesshomaru's nearly growled and his demonic energy was enhanced ever so slightly.

Totosai's mouth fell open at the near red eyed demon that glared at him. Inuyasha ran toward the scene, "Leave him alone Sesshomaru!"

He wasn't surprised that his foolish younger brother would intervene. He let his gaze slowly fall over his shoulder. Perhaps he had some useful information.

"He doesn't know how to change them back, okay? We already asked him"

He turned his glare back to Totosai, who was slowly trying to crawl away again. "Totosai…" Sesshomaru spoke the name again in an icy fashion. Again the old man froze and looked up at the dog lord, "…y-yes…"

"Tell me, Am I able to use the Tensaiga at this time?"

"At this time?…" he scratched his head again at Sesshomaru's meaning.

"Yes you fool!" Jaken corrected, "Can Lord Sesshomaru wield the Tensaiga at the moment or not?"

He played the idea out in his head, "…well…if Sesshomaru would try to use Tensaiga at the moment…it would most likely be useless…seeing as…" He looked up to see Sesshomaru already walking away. He let out a deep breath. At least he was off the hook.

Sesshomaru continued to walk past the group and stopped when his back was completely to them. "Rin…"

"Yes My Lord?"

He lifted his head as he gave a final thought to his decision, "You will all stay here…"

"…But Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Enough Rin" Jaken reprimanded, "It is obvious that it would be too dangerous for a human child to go on a journey to defeat a powerful Goddess. After his defeat, there is no doubt the Lord Sesshomaru would take every precau-"

A boot fell onto the top of the imp's head, and stayed firmly in place as the pressure slowly increased. "Kohaku…" Sesshomaru continued.

"Yes" the boy's gaze left the squirming Jaken, "Umm…Lord Sesshomaru"

"Watch over Rin with Ah-un…"

"Umm, yes sir…"

After a final moment of making Jaken eat dirt, Sesshomaru began to walk off into the forest. Tensaiga saw that he evidently didn't mention her name. She took a single step after him, but his cold voice stopped her, "You were not instructed to follow…"

"…Forgive me my Lord…but it is my duty to serve you…"

"Serve?" he sneered. He turned to look at the blade with an indifferent glare, "What service can a broken blade accomplish?" he looked back ahead of himself. He was completely aware of the situation. When Tensaiga had used the light of Amaterasu to awaken him, she had also brought him up to the state of the current events. She did more than just awaken him. "You have already fulfilled your use Tensaiga…I carry no more need for a broken blade"

Tensaiga's eyes fell as he spoke to her. It wasn't the first time he had said such things to her, but he would always carry her, despite his feelings. She listened to the familiar beating…he considered her to be liability in her new form. That she had no use following him on the battlefield… "Please my Master, listen to me. You will not be able to defeat Izanami on your own. We must…"

"Silence Tensaiga…" he coldly spoke. Immediately the blade shut it's mouth.

"Hey Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha called as he saw his brother start to head off without a word. Sesshomaru continued to walk, but slow enough to hear his brother's final calls. "Hey Sesshomaru! Where the hell are you going?"

"I thought it to be obvious. To lay waste to the foolish wench that calls herself a Goddess…"

He glared at his brother's response. That's not what he had meant. He wanted to yell at that bastard for abandoning his sword and heading off like an idiot on his own, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Totosai came out from hiding behind Mo-Mo when Sesshomaru had left the scene. "That was a close one…"

"Totosai!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why the hell did you say that Sesshomaru couldn't use the Tensaiga?!"

"What?…" he thought up in recollection, "No…I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did?!"

Totosai shook his head, "I said that he couldn't use the Tensaiga at the moment. In this state, wielding Tensaiga or Tetsaiga would require a unity with the blades. Sesshomaru doesn't carry such a connection. So at the moment he couldn't use Tensaiga"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha landed another hit on the old man's head, "Sesshomaru ditched Tensaiga because he didn't think he could wield her and headed off on his own to fight that damn Goddess Izanami…"

"…Who…?"

Again Kagome's hands hell on to Inuyasha's shoulders in the hopes of calming him. "Tensaiga?"

She snapped out of her panic and turned to Kagome, "We must follow after my Master"

"I figured out that much" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "If he goes to fight her then he's pretty much done for…"

Sesshomaru's ward's faces all grew concerned with Inuyasha's blatant comment. They had nearly lost their lord once a few days ago. Were they destined to go through it again? "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, "Don't say things like that!"

She looked back to the Tensaiga. She remembered that strange light that had entered Sesshomaru's body as well as destroy the arrow. "What happened when you broke that spell?"

"You must have noticed, being a priestess"

Tetsaiga blinked, "Noticed what?"

Tensaiga looked to the large tree, "I gave it to you as well Inuyasha when I gave it to Tetsaiga…"

"Gave what?" Inuyasha asked as he rose from the ground.

"The light of Amaterasu…With it you and my lord will not be at subject to her power. As my master first was…"

"So Sesshomaru has a good chance of defeating the Goddess?" Kohaku asked.

"You don't understand" Tensaiga shook her head, "The only way to defeat Izanami and Sounga is if the blades are united…"

"You're saying that Sesshomaru is not able to defeat Izanami. Even with the power of Amaterasu?" Miroku asked

"Indeed. The light I gave him will allow my master to have more control when dealing with Izanami, but not complete control. That will only happen when both blades are together…"

Inuyasha folded his arms with an arrogant smirk, "That idiot thinks he can kill that Goddess now that you gave him that light"

Her eyes tightened at the reality, "We must go after him!!!…before it is too late…"

In a hurry everyone jumped on the animals of flight, Kagome on Inuyasha, to track down Sesshomaru. In the moment Tensaiga made her way to Totosai. She looked down as she spoke, "…Father Totosai…"

"Hmmm?…What is it Tensaiga?"

"…You spoke it earlier…and it was on my mind…"

He gave her an encouraging nod, "Yes…?"

"You said…swords have inner beings…beings that are unique to the blade. Correct?"

He jumped on top of Mo-Mo, recalling his words. "Correct…"

"Would that…would that be considered universal? I mean…would that not be a soul?"

"A soul?" he thought of the question. Did a sword have a soul? Would it continue to exist after its destruction? He knew why she would think of such things. She herself wasn't meant to remain forever in this world. Eventually, Tetsaiga would absorb the Tensaiga, and she would no longer exist. "That is an interesting question Tensaiga…"

"And your answer?…"

"Well, souls are a tricky business. While blades have their own personalities and beings, a soul is slightly more complex. Although, I would not say that it is impossible. It is clear that demon blades always have a mind of their own…"

"…and a heart?…"

He smiled at Tensaiga's words. She wished to continue to exist and to help those that she had cared for. For a sword that dealt with souls, it was obvious that such thoughts would cross her mind. "If any blade was to posses both a heart and a soul, it would be you Tensaiga"

She nodded to her master's words. A small smile on her face. It quickly left as she recalled the situation at hand. Aboard Mo-Mo with Totosai and Tetsaiga they headed off towards the direction her lord had disappeared in. She prayed they weren't late.

* * *

**Sesshomaru can be such a jerk sometimes…I love it. I Also love how he interacts with Tetsaiga. Anyway, knowing Sesshomaru, he always thinks that he can do things on his own. Hopefully, he'll be okay…but knowing the author's twisted mind when it comes to pain…probably not…**

**Okay, do you recall what I said last chapter about whether or not I was going to go in a certain direction? Well my decision will be revealed in the next chapter. I fiddled with the idea for a bit, and decided that it would be too great an opportunity to pass up…I just want to be able to do something with the idea…**

**Anyway, it will make sense next chapter, and you'll be in for a big surprise. So don't forger to read and review.**

**Also, as a small advertisement, I'm playing with a story idea in my head. I'm still debating whether or not I should go with it so I want to get some opinions on it. I have taken an excerpt of the story out and placed it on my profile page. Give it a read and tell me what you think. There will be more details there, but it's a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha brotherly fic, dealing with a powerful sorceress. Let me know what you think.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW this chapter please,**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	7. Recalling the Voice…

**Recalling the Voice…**

Finding her wasn't a problem. She indeed wanted to be found. The vast amount of waste ahead of him was proof of this enough. He could only assume he was passing what used to be a human village. It was nothing but dust now. Some corpses remained, and structures of what had once been buildings of some sort. This was no doubt the power of Sounga. The weapon itself had wanted to destroy the living world. Izanami shared the same goal, as a means for revenge against Izangi.

He slowed his movements as a familiar being laid far ahead of him. She was quite feminine in her features, even with her armor. He saw the familiar weapon strapped to her back. It glowed a deep red at his presence. Sesshomaru stopped a far distance from her, his hand ready at his side.

"…Well…I must say I wasn't expecting this…" she casually spoke as she admired all the destruction she had created….it would soon resemble the entire world. She turned to face Sesshomaru. She smiled at the cold expression she received. "What?" she smiled, "You don't appear happy to see me. Were you not searching for me?"

Her cocky voice started to irritate him. His eyes spoke his thoughts. She nodded at this, "…Very well then Lord Sesshomaru…." She withdrew the glowing blade, "Sounga has been dying to meet you…"

Sounga let out a ring of agreement at Izanami's words. In a quick movement, Sounga found its way towards Sesshomaru. The dog lord easily side stepped the attack, and firmly grasped his claws around her wrist. With her weapon hand immobilized under his pressure, she sent a curious glance up into his eyes. "…How did you escape?..."

Without receiving an answer, her eyes traveled to his hip. "…I thought something was strange…That useless piece of metal is not with you"

His grip tightened at her words. She smirked at his reaction. "What? Did I strike a nerve? Did you yourself not consider Tensaiga useless?"

The Goddess smiled. "Why did my father curse me with such a useless blade, and yet bless Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga?" Her voice eerily matched his perfectly as she spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened in disgust at her ability. She spoke his voice with such loathing and cold impudence. Surely, this is not how he sounded when he spoke such words. There was meaning, purpose there. This Goddess was only trying to infuriate him by using such ploys.

"What's wrong?" she playfully tilted her head. A cruel smile spread across her face. She spoke with a new voice this time, "Do my motives anger you…my son?"

Breaking composure, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief. That voice….it fooled him for less than a second. Rather, it fooled his heart, which leapt at the sound. The only voice that could command his attention at any giving moment….the voice that plagued every aspect of his life… "_father…"_

Izanami continued using his father's voice, "You were beneath the Tetsaiga's standards…you will never be seen as my equal…" her eyes lit up with delight as furry infiltrated the dog's expression. "You are weak…a disgrace to my very blood…"

"ENOUGH!!!" he roared as poison fell into her grasped wrist.

She began to laugh at his attempt, before she felt her entire being tighten. Unleashing a wave of pressure from Sounga, she broke free. She coldly growled at the dog, while examining her wrist. She felt the painful warmth begin to leave her cold being. "**What is the matter?" **Sounga asked.

Izanami sneered in realization. "I get it now. That's how you escaped…_She's _helping you. Amaterasu's light, it's inside you and that alone is what is allowing you to stand against me…"

She placed the Sounga against her back. "That's not to say you'll stand a chance now..." she smiled, "I only need to change my tactics"

"Your voice grows tiresome, vermin" he sneered.

"Your arrogance truly becomes you, doesn't it? …no matter…You'll pay for your impudence. You would have been wise to have left with your life once you were freed from my seal…."

Sesshomaru watched as Izanami, yet again, opened her palm before him. Her body glow the deepest purple, as did her eyes. She was unleashing her power as she had done before. He recalled he was unable to move the last time she tried this. It wasn't the complete case this time, but he felt his body go heavy. Something needed to be done.

* * *

Tensaiga's headband began to glow as she let out a gasp of despair. "What is it?" Tetsaiga looked back at her sister. Everyone pushed forward in the hopes of finding Sesshomaru, but her lord moved fast when he wanted to.

Tensaiga looked up to the groups eyes, "We are too late! My Lord is already with Izanami…"

"How long can he last on his own?" Miroku asked.

Tensaiga shook her head, "I am not sure…but only the combined light of Inuyasha and my Master can defeat her"

"Then we have to hurry!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha shuttered as Kagome's loud words fell directly into his delicate ears. He sent the clueless girl a glare before snorting the event away.

"Something's coming…." Tensaiga's eyes tightened as she looked ahead.

"Coming?..." Kohaku slowly repeated…he didn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary. Rin shrugged in agreement to the boy's statement.

A strange feeling consumed Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha's hair back, as if they were reigns. "STOP!!!"

Inuyasha came to a halt as he turned around to confront the girl that jumped off of his back, "What the hell do I look like to you!? A horse?!!"

"Oops…Sorry…" Kagome smiled.

"No Inuyasha" Miroku spoke, "Something strange is indeed filling the air"

As he spoke a strange black vortex opened before them. Tensaiga nodded, "That is a Meidou, a path to the underworld. Should you have ran in…" she looked to Inuyasha, "you would have died"

"What's it doing here?" Sango asked, hovering above on Kirara. As soon as she spoke a being began to exit the opening. "A boy?" Jaken and Kohaku spoke in unison.

As if being addressed, the boy stopped rotating his soar arm and awkwardly turned to the group. He appeared to be a few years older than Kohaku, and dressed in pristine black silk. A white obi and armor adorned over it. His light blue hair fell clumsily over his face, just above his silver eyes. He carried a large sickle shaped spear that rested above his shoulders. He examined the group, with his spare hand dramatically placed over his eyes. He smiled when he was satisfied, "Oh yes, I thought it was you…"

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat at the young kid.

"Me?...Who are you?" he asked with a bored expression and a smug gleam in his eyes.

"That's none of your business kid!"

"Ah…" he nodded, "Then what concern are ye of mine?...Honestly, even the half mortals prove to be ignorant…"

"What was that?" He moved to land a fist on the kid's head, only to fall completely through. The boy smiled as Inuyasha hit the ground, "…Clumsy one, huh? Perhaps I should have warned you that I can manipulate my substance"

"Why you…" he growled

"Now…" the boy looked back to the group, "Tensaiga, I've finally found you"

* * *

**Sorry that took me so long to post, but I've been dying with school. My finals are up this next week, and I am sooooo screwed. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm gonna go ahead and continue the story with what I decided on, and that will come into play the next chapter. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's what I've been blabbing about the past three chapters). Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really like how it's coming out :D**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	8. Behind the Mask

**Behind the Mask **

"Now…" the boy looked back to the group, "Tensaiga, I've finally found you"

"And exactly who the hell are you?" Inuyasha quickly jumped back up, facing the young boys back.

Tensaiga's eyes tightened in realization. "I see…you are a Shini-gami, one of the adversaries of the underworld"

"A Shini-gami?" Miroku asked for clarification. "The beings you seize dead souls?" his hand's subconsciously tightened on his staff.

The boy rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not just a Shini-gami. I'm _the _Shini-gami"

Tetsaiga quickly jumped off of Mo-mo to get a better look at the aggravating child. She could already sense her master's frustration and it easily transferred to her. "What do you mean, _the _Shini-gami?" she spat.

"Well since you asked so politely" he sneered with a sarcastic smirk, "My name is Bentin. I am the head Shini-gami. The chief, if you will" he gave a low bow of introduction to the group ahead of him.

Inuyasha pointed an accusing claw at Bentin, after failing to grab the sword that wasn't at his side. "If you're in leagues with the underworld, than you must work for Izanami!"

Bentin sighed as his face sank with the accusation, and spoke without sending eye contact behind him. "That is not entirely true…"

"Then explain?" both Inuyasha and Tetsaiga snapped.

"Honestly…" Bentin let his head fall into his single palm, "I thought you were all in a hurry to save what's his name…Sess…ho…matrrrrrr…." He faded out recalling the reasons for his arrival.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken and Rin sang in anxious unison.

Bentin smiled in recognition. "That's right! That dog lord fellow…" his face sank as realization hit him. "…I don't really care for him…"

"Heh, can't blame you for that…" Inuyasha mumbled

Bentin smiled at the half demon, "Arrogant..."

"Uptight…" Inuyasha added

"Egotistical…"

"Stuck-up"

"Pompous"

"Bastard" they finally nodded in unison.

"Enough" Tensaiga lowly warned, trying to maintain her anger. Jaken jumped up in a furry, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LORD!"

Bentin shrugged with a shake of his head. The threats went unheard as he fell into his own thoughts. Bentin was an oblivious being, and often let his thoughts drown out reality. Today, despite the severity, was no exception. "There I am doing my job, collecting the souls of the dead and preparing them to cross over, when what happens? A narcissistic dog decides it's his job to bring the souls back to life. Cutting down my men and sending them back empty handed…I do have a quota to meet and all he does is put me behind in my work…" he began to pace at the aggravating memory. "His father was the same way…I had a few choice words with him when we finally met…and he has the gull to say '_I apologize for the inconvenience, but that is all I will apologize for…I carry no regrets for my actions…'"_

Bentin paused in recollection, "…I hate to admit it…but I liked that old dog. He had personality, a friendly way about him. His son though…he's just aggravating. Screws me over with an indifferent air about him. He could at least…"

"Please Bentin" Kagome cut off the ramblings, "Can you please tell us why you're here? We are in a hurry"

"Well of course you are…that's why I'm here. Despite my feelings for _this_ dog, I was sent by Lady Amaterasu to lend my assistance" he smirked, "You see the younger wielder of the dear Tensaiga…well he's not going to last much longer…"

"What do you mean?" Tensaiga asked, "Are you saying that you work for Lady Amaterasu?"

"Of course I do. I may be a dealer in death, but it is my job to carry the souls over. I do not reside in the underworld. I reside in the in-between, under the ruling of Lady Amaterasu"

"Oh" Kagome nodded in understanding, "Like the Grim Reaper?"

Bentin chuckled at the word, "In certain parts of the world…yes"

"Lady Amaterasu told me that the two sons of the great Dog Lord are in terrible danger" Bentin's face now carried a serious expression. "Alone, they are not able to master their respected blades, much less come together as one…stubborn bunch of canines…"

"…Agreed" Totosai nodded, while clearing out his ear canal.

"HEY!" Inuyasha barked, but as usual it went ignored. "Now…back to business" Bentin locked eyes back to Tensaiga. "Your abilities are required. It won't last long, but it is the only option that is left to us at this time"

"_What option_?" Tensaiga gently sang in a language only Bentin and Tetsaiga understood.

Bentin, in a gentlemanly way, held his hand to Tensaiga as she sat on the bull. She nodded and grabbed his gloved hand, gently landing on the floor. He walked her to a small clearing. _"…we need him…" _he sang back.

Tensaiga's heart would have skipped a beat, if she had one. _"Him?"_ she repeated.

He nodded, "Indeed"

* * *

Izanami laughed at her near frozen prey. "You're putting up more of a fight than I would expect…what a bother…" she pouted.

"**Please Lady Izanami"** Sounga laughed, "**Allow me the pleasure of finishing of the impudent whelp"**

"Now, now Sounga…" she sarcastically reprimanded, "That is not polite. Can't you see that the poor dear is suffering enough as it is…we could at least promise him a quick death…"

Sesshomaru felt his demonic energy grow within him. He had a chance…he had one chance.

Izanami waited. Not much could be done at the moment. She couldn't do anything until she had complete control over his body. At the moment the damn light from Amaterasu, was stopping her. She waited until the light faded would fade out to the darkness, when that happened she could then use her dark magic on the dog. She sighed at the wait and floated over to the nearly frozen Sesshomaru. "If you give in now" she whispered directly into his ear, "I will let your death be relatively painless…" she smirked.

Sesshomaru felt her words whisper around his ears. His eyes hardened at the informal way she approached him. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, similar to how Tensaiga had done moments before. He felt his hand begin to form movement, unbeknownst to the woman in his front.

"Be silent…" he coldly growled. He savored the small look of shock on her face as he let his claws fall onto Izanami's face. She pulled back with a scream, and covered the damage on her face. A look of horror consumed her as her half mask cracked open. The white clay crumbled to the floor, revealing her entire face.

Sesshomaru's expression remained indifferent as he saw what the mask had hidden. Izanami's mask had hid the grotesque rotting flesh that was her face, clashing with the perfection of her exposed half. A rotting yellow eye glared at the dog. The lipless mouth's teeth gritted roughly at him. "HOW DARE YOU!" She bellowed.

A small satisfaction filled him as he saw the damage he had dealt, at least on the inside. She was left physically unharmed by his attack. Only now her humiliation was open for all to see. He felt his body receive movement at the temporarily distraction, and in a swift movement a pair of claws broke through the Goddess's torso.

Izanami felt the surge of Amaterasu's light invade her body. An unusual sound escaped from her lips, a type of scream. The light from Sesshomaru's attack cut inside her being, and she felt her body being pulled down, no doubt an attempt to be sent back to the underworld, Sounga and all.

When the light cleared, Sesshomaru felt her body fall limp in his grasp, but his instincts kept him on guard. Killing a Goddess would not be simple, despite how ridiculous she was. His ideas were confirmed when he heard a low chuckle escape her lips, and a pulsating vibration coming from the sheathed Sounga.

Izanami slowly raised her head to the dog lord. Her weak smile slowly growing into a deep chuckle. "You almost had me there…" she grasped both the dog's shoulders, "…but you made a dire mistake…you _alone _carry no power to destroy me…"

Sesshomaru's body tightened when he realized he was unable to make further movement. He used his remaining energy on his last attempt, but the light was used up. Izanami lifted herself, his hand still through her chest. "…and I will see to it that you carry no such power again" she coldly sneered.

A deep chilling tremor ran up his spine as he lifted herself up. Besides the hole that was still in her chest and the rotting flesh on her face, she appeared unaffected now. "You would have been better off sealed to that tree for eternity…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as what felt like surges of lightening coursed through his body. His body betrayed him in giving into the pain, but it didn't stop. No, the wench didn't want him to die…not yet anyway. His body remained frozen, only his roars of pain let her know he was still alive.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears fell behind him, his fists tightened at the sound he heard before the others. Before Kagome could ask what was wrong, she heard the roar that caused all the birds in the vicinity to take off in flight. Shippo dug deeper into her arms, "Wh-what was that?"

"Its Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha answered simply, a serious expression in his eyes.

"We have to hurry!" Rin pleaded, getting ready to take off on Au-Un. Kohaku's gentle hand landed on her shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry Rin"

"Yeah…" Tetsaiga began, looking at Tensaiga as she spoke, "We'll save him…"

Bentin quickly noticed the lack in concentration Tensaiga felt when the words were spoken. He let his scythe thump on the floor to call her back to attention, "If you want to rescue your lord then we have to make this happen quickly…"

"Wh-what will you have me do? The magic you speak of is beyond my power"

"I'm aware, but with me we'll be able to" he smiled. Bentin's face tightened in concentration as he looked at the empty field in front of him. After finding the area acceptable he pulled the moon shaped scythe to his front. He let the blade fall around him in an exaggerated dance, before he cut into the air. To everyone's astonishment, a black path to the underworld appeared, just like before.

Bentin looked over his shoulders at Tensaiga. "I've already awakened his spirit…a temporary body will be provided by Lady Amaterasu, but it will be up to you to call his spirit to the world of the living"

"What's he talking about Miroku?" Sango whispered to the monk at her side. Everyone turned to Miroku at the question. It was obvious that everyone else was just as clueless. Miroku let out a small sigh, "…I'm not sure…but I suppose Tensaiga is going to be used somehow"

Inuyasha's eyes tightened in understanding, "_If Tensaiga is going to be used…then that means she's going to be bringing someone back…who though?"_

Tensaiga's body tightened as another roar hit her ears. Bentin's quick words called her back to attention "We need to hurry Tensaiga, or else I can not guarantee his safety!"

"What do I do though? I've never been wielded without my master…" she spoke unsure of herself.

Tetsaiga shook her head at her sister's indecisive behavior, "Don't be stupid! You've acted on your own accord before! When the circumstances arise, we always find the power to do just that!"

Totosai nodded, "Indeed, but the effects are rather draining on the blade…"

Tensaiga nodded at the words. It was true. Whenever her masters were in any type of danger she was able to use her power to save them…this was one of those occasions. Whoever she was to bring back would be able to help her lord. Lady Amaterasu guaranteed that. "Let's hurry Bentin…"

Together the two stepped into the abyss. Everyone watched as the path closed behind them.

* * *

**Sorry for the small delay, but it wasn't that bad of a wait right? Anyway, I wonder what Bentin has planned? Hmmm….Well, guess you'll have to deal with a cliffhanger. Let me know what you guys think about Bentin, I find him adorable. **

**And yes, sadly my trademark is to cause Sesshomaru pain….There's something about that…I love it. Anyways, I'm excited about the next chap so I'll update soon.**

**Please Review!  
**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	9. Unison of the Past

**Unison of the Past **

"We are neither in the realm of the living or the afterlife. We are…"

"I know" Tensaiga gently cut of Bentin's explanations. "I have been here many a times. I am a blade that resides here…in the no-where"

Tensaiga looked around at the black wasteland. It was here, the border the Meidou created, that its victims had temporarily traveled, before their final voyage. It was here that Tensaiga really resided…not the heavens, despite what her name implied.

"Forgive me for forgetting who I was speaking to" Bentin smiled, "His spirit is here, but as I said, it is your power alone to give him momentary life…"

"But who is he?"

"Haven't figured it out yet, huh?" he teased with a smile. "You are a being that deals with souls, as am I. So, can you not simply see him?"

"It is not so simple. When I carried the power I had no eyes to see. I felt. This body complicates things when my master is not near…"

"Oh?" he smiled in understanding, "If that is the case then their shouldn't be a problem"

She gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean by…"

He cut her off with a shake of his head, "Never mind that at the moment. If seeing blinds you, why not close your eyes and feel?"

Feeling stupid for not thinking of that before, Tensaiga let her purple eyes close as she concentrated on the darkness around her. Images slowly began to form in her head, but her true powers were still being blocked.

Bentin saw the strain in her face, "You must let your body become free to the feeling as well Tensaiga. In the past you had used your entire being to accomplish your task. The same is true now…"

"_But in the past…in the past I was not alone. Whenever I was wielded…he was by my side…even if it was on my own accord" _she sang again in her secret language.

"_You wish to have a soul?" _Bentin sang back, "_Those with souls have freedom of will. The freedom to become good or evil…if you truly desire a soul Tensaiga…stop relying on the souls of others….you must now rely on yourself"_

Tensaiga nodded at Bentin's words. She didn't have the option of failing. She needed to find and give life to the soul once more. She let out her hands as she let the light of Amaterasu surround her body. The image of her lord remained in the back of her head. She would use all the power in her being to work her magic, and in wielding herself that was exactly what the cause would be.

She felt the soul in the way she had before. It was there. She felt the soul surround her. It fell behind her in a strange embrace, grasping both her hands. Her back stiffened at the feeling. The soul was now atop her, motioning her movements, guiding her in a familiar fashion.

Bentin watched the strange dance the soul gently guided Tensaiga to do. He smirked at the sight. In a human body or not, Tensaiga was still a blade, and a blade needed to be guided. He wasn't surprised that the soul played a part in it.

Both the palms came together, and sliced through the air in the way that resembled a dance to the outsider. Tensaiga felt the soul materialize soon after…but she knew it wasn't complete yet. Like she had done before in freeing her lord's soul, this soul needed to be awakened and given the light as well.

She embraced the soul, much like it had embraced her. As the soul materialized she learned more…but she wasn't in disbelief. From the very moment she had felt its presence she had known…she just never acknowledged it. She knew it was an effect from this new body, she was loosing bits of her intuition.

Bentin smiled when the soul took on a physical form and the black abyss began to fade away. Tensaiga's grip tightened on the shoulder's of the man. Her grip didn't slacken and she felt tears whelm up in her face. She let her lips press onto his, in a swift motion. The light transferred as it had done in the past to her other lord, but the being had to stop Tensaiga from transferring all of it. She couldn't help it, she needed to make sure he had enough…enough of the light to rescue her lord, and to live again.

The tears overflowed when she felt a familiar hand firmly press against her back. with the other hand he gently removed her lips. She stared into the familiar golden eyes…so much like her lords, but oh so much kinder. He caressed the back of her head. He knew how much energy was lost with her recent endeavor. His voice was soft as the remainder of black disappeared, the mortal realm becoming present again. "Calm yourself Tensaiga…you have done more than I could have asked of you…"

In the past that single phrase would have been enough to silence any doubts, but it was different know…she may not have failed him, but she had most definitely failed her current lord.

* * *

Everyone watched as the black Meidou began to fade away. Inuyasha knew his assumption was correct when a new figure stood besides the noticeable shadows of Tensaiga and Bentin, but who was it?

A steady commanding voice escaped the fading darkness, that no one had immediately recognized. "Tetsaiga…"

The blade acted immediately to the call, sprinting towards the shadowed figure. Inuyasha stretched out his hand in protest, but his blade scarcely noticed. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened when the figures eyes became visible. They were the same color eyes as Sesshomaru's…as his. The Meidou disappeared, showing the stranger in full.

He stood tall over the rest of the group. His armor was large and demanded attention, showing his high rank and power. His eyes were tightened in serious now, but it was clear that that was not their usual position. Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, "It…it can't be…"

Yes, he forgot that they had all seen him briefly once when they defeated Sounga. It wasn't the same this time though. He wasn't alive last time, and now here he stood with Tensaiga and Tetsaiga loyally at his side.

Totosai gawked at the figure, "…Ma-master Itsumaru…"

"…_It is him…" _Inuyasha growled to himself, "_…the old man…"_

Inuyasha scowled at the stern faced figure. His father had not taken his eyes off of him since he exited the Meidou…What the hell was he staring at him for? Itsumaru finally spoke to the crowd of wide eyes, but his eyes hadn't left those of his youngest son, "Stay here"

In a flash he had taken off, Tensaiga and Tetsaiga each took hold of an opposite arm following in his steps. Inuyasha noticed that Tetsaiga had cast a single look over her shoulder to see him before she disappeared. Almost as if she knew what he was feeling.

* * *

Izanami laughed at the roars of anguish that left her victim. Sounga accompanied her with deep chuckles. "I will insure that Amaterasu will no longer be able to interfere…you will die…from the inside out…"

Sesshomaru tried in vain to break away from her control, but it was like the first time he faced her…he was powerless. Tensaiga's light had left him. He felt pressure begin to whelm up in his torso. He knew what was coming…the painful pressure against his ribcage finally ceased with a loud snap. He let out another roar. She laughed at the futility. Again the pressure began, this time on his arm. As with his rib cage, he heard the unwelcome snap. His arm dangled strangely at his side. His red eyes burned frantically. If he was able to move, his demonic side would have most certainly taken over him. His inner beast called for retribution, and that frustration killed him. He felt his heart begin to twist in pain, with the movements of her hand. His body called for rest, but she forced him to stand…she wouldn't let him die…not yet, not when her thirst hadn't been quenched.

"Poor little puppy…" she grinned, "Maybe I should just end it…"

She maliciously removed Sounga. The blade began to glow red with anticipation. Sesshomaru's vision began to leave him as he took muffled breaths. He was starting to fade out of consciousness. He closed his eyes, listening to Izanami's footsteps approach him. He wondered how the kill would fall? Knowing the wenches cruelty she would slice him apart slowly…he gave a small grin at this. He wasn't afraid of death…he never was, but anger burned inside him. Anger at having been killed but such an unworthy opponent.

He heard her bringing down Sounga, and his shoulders tightened, but no new pain arose. Instead he heard a strange clash fill the air. He felt the demonic energy swarm him. There was a new opponent there. Izanami's concentration was broken, and Sesshomaru fell to his knees. He tried to make out the figure…but it was pointless. His body collapsed on the floor. The faint sounds filled his head.

* * *

Izanami growled at the intrusion. She recognized the fool. His cream colored hair blew behind him, and his golden eyes burned with an unnerving intensity. "Well, well, well" Izanami growled through gritted teeth, "I see Amaterasu still has a few tricks up her sleeve…how aggravating…"

Tetsaiga returned to her late master's side, having used her firm arm to block Sounga's kill. Itsumaru's expression hadn't changed. Izanami gave an unnerving smirk at this, her corpse half still visible. "Itsumaru…how strange to see you back from the grave…come to save your puppy have you? What a great father you are…"

"Tetsaiga…" he called. She nodded fiercely as her arm began to glow again with a strange light. His eyes hadn't left the Goddess's, "Tensaiga…"

She nodded and repeated Tetsaiga's action. Izanami's expression tightened at this. "…You believe you can defeat me dog?" she spat, "You may hold two of the blades of conquest, however you can not wield them effectively. You are no longer their master…it won't work"

"If that is true Izanami…" he spoke in a calm fierceness, "Why is it that you are so uneasy?"

She gave a curt laugh. "Don't be foolish. I am a Goddess you are a lowly demon"

He tightened his stance, and his blades followed. "You forget that Sounga was once my blade. He shakes under the uneasiness of his current master…"

"**You always were a fool Itsumaru" **Sounga spat, "**Resurrected you are still a fool"**

"I've heard enough" Itsumaru spoke ending the conversation. He readied his stance the sisters followed. Izanami tightened her grip as she charged angrily at the dog. Tetsaiga and Tensaiga followed his movements in perfect sync. Successfully blocking the strikes of Sounga. Izanami's eyes grew wild as she fell to the defense. Tetsaiga's and Tensaiga's light struck hard on Sounga, and he was unable to combat back.

Izanami quickly took back. "I WILL NOT FAIL!" she yelled, "DRAGON TWISTER!"

Itsumaru watched as the attack came his way. He stood in front of his son with a fierce expression. "Tetsaiga…"

Tetsaiga turned towards her old master at the ready. He waited for the Dragon Twister to close in. He placed out his hand, Tetsaiga followed, "BACKLASH WAVE"

Tetsaiga's eyes glowed in a bright white light, followed by her body. With a slice of her arm, a powerful blast shot towards the Dragon Twister.

Izanami growled as the attack came her way. "_Dammit…." _she growled, "_That stupid fool…Sounga must become more powerful…I need more souls" _

In a flash Izanami enveloped herself in a black light. When the Backlash Wave cleared Itsumaru stared at the position Izanami once stood. She was no longer there. Tetsaiga and Tensaiga looked at their Lord with curiosity. He answered with a sigh, "She used the Meidou to escape…she is bidding her time. She needs more souls…"

His face tightened at the reality, "_She will be more powerful when she returns…"_

* * *

Sesshomaru growled at the blurry figure that approached him. Not that it would do him much good. He was practically immobile, but at such times instincts took hold of him. To his dismay the figure remained un-phased to his empty threats.

Sesshomaru's eyes burned a deep crimson as he let out a snarl. His claws cracked as he attempted to let the poison pulse through. He lifted his upper torso in defense, but again the stranger continued in his pace.

His bluff wouldn't last long. His movements had consequences and every move sent ripples of torturous pain through his body. The pain eventually crashed on him as he doubled over, masking his cries of anguish with huffing snorts.

To his surprise he felt a hand fall onto his back. It was gentle, but held incredible power. Sesshomaru's body tensed at the action and he looked for an ounce of strength to use against this stranger, but none could be found.

The stranger immediately noticed the apprehension and gave a contemplating frown, "Sesshomaru..."

The demon smirked at Sesshomaru's reaction. His body had froze with the word in disbelief. The stranger continued, "It is all right now...There are no enemies here"

With whatever strength he had Sesshomaru managed to lift his head. He stared at the figure's face. It was hard to make out, but the strange smile the man wore struck a distant memory. He looked at him untrustingly, finding his voice. The red in his eyes left him, "...Father..."

"Indeed my son" he answered simply. He noticed the sheer distrust in his boy's eyes. "You are wise in your caution, however now is not the time for idle conversation. We must leave"

Before he could respond, he was hoisted onto the demon's back. Sesshomaru's head rested against the thick white pelt. He allowed the familiar scents to infiltrate his senses. He felt his body relax under the repetitive steps of the demon. His eyes gently closed. There was no more doubt within him as his body relaxed.

"Father..." the frail voice called

Itsumaru looked at the quizzical face on his back, "Hai?"

The younger dog paused for a moment as he thought of his words, "...Am I dead...?"

Itsumaru smirked at the question. "No my son. You are very much alive. Rest now. I will be needing you soon"

He knew his son complied to his words when he noticed the pattern of deep breaths on his pelt and the relaxed grip Sesshomaru had on it. Itsumaru noticed this and a satisfaction filled him as his eyes shifted over his shoulders. He smiled at the look of innocence that adorned the face of his sleeping son as it had always done.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the delay, but life happens. Anyway, I hope that this chapter helps make up for it. As usual, I enjoy making Sesshomaru suffer…but I've learned that many people seem to enjoy this too, LOL.

So, how many guessed that their father was the one who was going to be resurrected? If you're confused about the name, I have written for their father a few times in my fanfics (mostly in Creating a Legacy, and my Ukimara Fics. Give them a read), and I have used the name Itsumaru. I made it up, but I think it works for him. Bear with me.

Thanks for the reviews, and thank you Vic. I read you're comment and made myself get on writing the next chapter.

Please send me a review. I'd love to hear from everyone who reads. If it's ideas, advice, or comments just drop a line. I really appreciate it.

I'll update soon.

Much Love,

Merky15


	10. Damaged Return

**Damaged Return**

Tetsaiga and Tensaiga followed on either side of their old master. Both wore somber faces. Their master was apprehensive about the state of his oldest son and they felt it, despite his ability to mask it. Tensaiga's fists tightened at her side. She had failed both her lords in a single moment. Her master was in a dreadful condition, and she wasn't there to protect him. Her eyes hardened in thought, _"Never again...never again will I fail my lord"_

* * *

The others remained in waiting for the newly revived dog lord to return. It was a rather quick meeting and ended where it had started, with the old dog demanding them to stay. Kagome sat besides Inuyasha. She couldn't think of the right words to console his somber expression. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. She settled for sitting by his side.

Kohaku looked to Bentin to clarify for yet another time. "So that demon was Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father? The Great Dog General?"

"For the final time, yes" Bentin sighed in a bored fashion.

"But how is that possible?" the young boy continued, "He's been dead for ages right?"

"Don't doubt my powers" He rolled his eyes with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"It was Tensaiga's doing, not yours" Inuyasha answered. His expression hadn't changed as he walked away from the group, facing the trees.

Bentin noticed the expression and didn't respond. He didn't wish to push the issue; or rather, he didn't wish to test the waters at the moment. It was a true enough statement anyway. "I played my part too" he mumbled.

"If it is indeed their father, what is the purpose?" Miroku asked.

"I thought it was obvious why the Great Dog Lord returned" Totosai shrugged.

The group turned to the old man. Inuyasha's ear pointed in his direction. Totosai closed his eyes with a serious expression and no one dare speak, fearing that the senile old man would lose his train of thought. After another moment of silence however, Jaken stomped his feet in aggravation. "Well what is it?"

The sword smith eyed the imp below, "What's what now?"

"The reason my Lord's late father has returned!"

Totosai scratched his bald head in a dumbfounded way. "Why indeed...That's quite the question...Where did that old dog get to anyway?"

The group let out defeated sighs. Kagome shook away the beginning signs of a headache. _"You'd think we would get used to this by now_"

Rin's small voice broke through the crowd. "I think I know why..."

"Oh shut up girl…" Jaken began, "What would you-"

Miroku's staff landed against the imp's head, pinning him to the ground. He smiled at the young girl, kneeling to her level. "Please continue Rin"

Her toes traced the floor below as she spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru's Lord Father came...because Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha needed him..."

Jaken managed to free his head from the staff long enough to throw an insult to the young girl, "That's the stupidest-"

Again Miroku's staff silenced the imp, with more force. Bentin smiled at the shy child. "You are very correct young lady"

He looked at the tense half demon as he emphasized his words, "They both need his help"

At this Inuyasha let out a snort. "Let me tell you something..." he roughly began as he stormed over to the calm Bentin. He roughly grabbed the boy's collar. "I've had just about enough of you and your crap. You don't know me or what I need"

Bentin's expression remained indifferent. "But I do know you half demon Inuyasha. Born from a princess you fell for a demon lord..."

"I said shut up" his growl grew deeper as he gave the Master Shini-gami a firm shake.

Bentin continued regardless, "Your father ignored the laws of balance and the curse that accompanies the forbidden love between a human and demon..."

Inuyasha's voice grew more forceful, "I said shut up!"

"Your father was a powerful demon and didn't think to fear fate. He suffered for it...you were born as he died..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Inuyasha bellowed as Bentin flew hard into an opposite tree. Everyone watched, unsure about how to react to the half demon's sudden outburst.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound as Bentin landed against the trunk, cracking the thick bark. Inuyasha immediately regretted it. Maybe if he was a full demon he'd be able to control his damn emotions better. His back tightened when he felt everyone's eyes on him. They were practically suffocating him. He let out an aggravated snort before he took away to the forest.

Kagome rose to go after him, when a voice called her back. "Let him go..."

It was calm, and reassuring. Kagome turned to see the revived dog lord approaching. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "He needs time"

She nodded in understanding, before turning towards the way her friend had disappeared to. Deep down she knew his father was right.

The Dog Lord looked back to the group as a sudden rush of a few of them came his way. Noticing the worried expressions they carried he was sure they were in his eldest son's company. He raised a brow at the many questions that came his way from the imp, young girl, boy, and even the snorting beast he recognized as Ah-Un.

"Enough" he calmly commanded. Silence followed. He gave a curious blink when he felt a sharp pull on his sleeve. He looked down to see the young girl again. He smelled the tears forming in her eyes. He never could stand seeing a woman cry.

"Excuse me...Lord Father..." she sniffled, "…But will Lord Sesshomaru...will he..."

A comforting hand fell on her head as he patted it lovingly. "Be at ease young one" he smiled reassuringly, "Your Lord will be fine...I promise" he added.

Something in his eyes let Rin know that he would never lie. He was strong and his voice soothed her, just as her Lord's did. She nodded at him and allowed him to gently wipe her single falling tear away.

He turned to the just rising Bentin, who was preoccupied with removing the leaves and dirt from his black attire. He mumbled angrily about his disgust for dogs as he did so. "Bentin" the dog lord called

Bentin's eyes slowly sank in recollection when he saw the Dog Lord. "You…" he seethed out as he slowly stomped his way. "Did you see what that heathen son of yours did?"

He gave a single casual nod. "Hai..."

"Is that all you have to say? Hai?" he felt his blood boil at the Dog Lord's indifference.

"What would you have me say? You would have done better to have heeded his several warnings" he spoke apathetically.

Bentin glared at the un-phased dog. He felt his wounds begin to heal and the blood disappear from his face. The injuries were nothing compared to the outright disrespect. "He should know better than to insult the Gods. That is what got your eldest into this predicament to start with" he sneered hoping to strike a nerve.

"Perhaps" he nodded, "But you are no God Bentin"

He felt his eyebrow twitch at the dog's words. He forced a defeated smirk. It seems that he hadn't changed. "Very well than Itsumaru...What will you have me do now?"

The Dog looked at the empty field they stood in, "Would you be so kind as to construct us shelter? My son needs a place to rest"

"Very well" he raised his scythe in preparation, "but remember this is a limited time offer..."

Itsumaru nodded in understanding, "Yes...I am aware"

* * *

Itsumaru hadn't yet spoken to anyone in the group since he ordered Bentin to construct shelter, which he quickly and amazingly complied with. With a single wave of his scythe a sturdy black traveler's house was created.

It had a single room, but that was all the group could notice. As soon as it was created Itsumaru had entered with the injured Sesshomaru. Tensaiga had quickly followed behind.

Everyone else remained outside; left to ponder the details of Sesshomaru's defeat. Luckily Tetsaiga was more than willing to give the details of Izanami's defeat. It took her mind off the fact that her master had ran off by himself.

Inside, Itsumaru removed the broken armor and bloodied top from his son. Bentin had provided him with the proper materials to heal Sesshomaru inside the hut. It may not have been his specialty, but he was adequate enough. His son's injuries were many on his physical being. Many bones were broken, and by the distortion of his skin color, he knew there was internal bleeding along with the external. This didn't worry him however. They were but flesh wounds. His son, like himself, had strong healing capabilities. "_He'll be moving by the morning…" _he smiled at his thoughts. Although knowing his son, he would no doubt try to move earlier than this. "_Forever eager to prove you self…"_

Itsumaru's face hardened when examined his son's face. Slowly he noticed Sesshomaru's demon markings start to blacken. His body tightened when the change began to take effect. Sweat began to form on his elegant brow. Itsumaru immediately recognized the fever and placed a wet cloth on his son's forehead.

Whatever Izanami had done, Sesshomaru's body was desperately struggling to fight it off. Itsumaru turned to Tensaiga, who patiently sat at his side waiting for instruction. He didn't need to see the worry on her face to know she was nervous. "Can you explain this Tensaiga?"

She gave a single nod, "My lord. Izanami has marked him for death"

"Continue"

"Amaterasu had given us her light in order to defeat Izanami. Izanami figured this out, and in an attempt to stop it she placed her darkness inside him. It is a powerful evil that threatens to consume him from the inside, thus destroying any light that could remain"

"He is struggling to conquer it..." he turned to the blade, "What of the light he had?"

"He has used it fighting on his own...and the rest is being consumed by the darkness as we speak..."

"Is there nothing that can be done..." his eyes remained locked onto the face of his pained son.

Tensaiga's eyes tightened. "I will do all I can..."

"I do not deny your resolve, but rather your wellbeing...you are still weakened from bringing my soul back to the world of the living. A blade that acts without a master risks losing itself"

She nodded, "I know...but it doesn't matter. I would sooner cease my existence than to lose my lord...as I had lost you..."

He gave a somber nod of understanding. "You are very good to him...I wish he will one day see your true worth Tensaiga"

She closed her eyes as her hands hovered over her lord's chest. She thought on her master's words. A ring filled the air, "_…As do I…"_

* * *

**I was going to work on my other stories before this one, but I got on a roll and had to write. Anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying the story. I'm getting a decent number of readers. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys, and trust me the support helps.**

**My "Creating a Legacy" story sadly, hasn't been updated in 3 mnths…I swear it's the lack of support from viewers like you, LOL. I only bring it up because Itsumaru is the main guy in it, and now he plays a part here too. I love writing for him. Only problem is that in "Creating a Legacy" he's so much younger, and I have to remember that when writing for him as an adult.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Please review and I'll update soon.  
MUCH LOVE,**

**Merky15**


	11. Of Father and Sons

**Of Father and Sons**

Tensaiga felt her hands begin to bleed as the darkness inside Sesshomaru fought against her heeling light. She had been there for hours now, combating the darkness that threatened her Lord's life. On several occasions her being cried for rest, but she refused. She had made her choice and she would stand by it, even if that meant death in the process. She winced when a shock slashed her face again. She quickly fought through it.

Itsumaru watched intently as Tensaiga worked. He didn't make a sound as he watched. Sesshomaru's face remained tightened, but Itsumaru assumed Tensaiga had the upper hand when he noticed that Sesshomaru's breathing became softer. Slowly the black began to leave his son's markings.

A wave of energy began to accumulate under her palms. Itsumaru knew it was most likely the darkness's final attempts. Clearly Izanami's power was persistent. Tensaiga's hands began to shake as slashes began to cover her body. The corner of her mouths began to line with blood as did the corners of her eyes. Itsumaru made a move closer, feeling infuriated at how helpless he was at the moment.

There was a final burst that sent Tensaiga flying towards the wall. Itsumaru quickly caught her before impact was made. She slowly opened her eyes. The red tears caressed her cheeks as she looked into the kind golden eyes of her old master. "...I'm...sorry"

Itsumaru's brows furrowed in worry at Tensaiga's words. Had she failed? She let out a cough of blood as she placed a reassuring hand onto her master's arm. "He will live...but I couldn't remove it all, my lord...Izanami still has control over him...the darkness was imbedded too deep...I have failed him..." she gave another cough as her eyes grew heavy. "I am...sorry"

Itsumaru watched as she went limp in his arms. He gently laid Tensaiga down, using his pelt as a cover for her to rest on. Relief filled him when he noticed her chest begin to slowly heave up and down. He gently removed the blood that stained her face with his sleeve. "Rest now" he smiled, "You have done more than I could have asked"

He rose and made his way to his sleeping son's side. The magenta stripes had returned in color, but the crescent on his forehead stayed a deep black. Itsumaru felt his shoulders tighten as Sesshomaru began to cough violently. He lifted his son to his side as the fit of coughs continued. A black liquid shot from his throat and disappeared in a black steam when it landed.

Sesshomaru strained to keep his eyes open, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His father answered the look that was on his face. "We are currently taking refuge in a small shelter. The others are safe"

Sesshomaru's shoulder's stiffened at the familiar voice. He had forgotten, or rather had dismissed his father's resurrection as an illusion created by his weakened state. His eyes remained locked onto his father's. His eyes hardened, evaluating the demon that still held him up. There was no dishonesty in Itsumaru's eyes, even his scent was the same.

Sesshomaru broke eye contact looking ahead, still trying to regain his senses.  
"Others?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Hai, your companions...Inuyasha's as well"

"Inuyasha..." he spat, very much disliking the sound of that name escaping his father's lips. He felt a low warning growl in his father's chest. Sesshomaru dropped the topic. Now really wasn't the time anyway. He pushed his father's grip away and ineffectively tried to rise on his own. Itsumaru noticed this and gave a small shake of his head as he gently forced his son back down. "There is honor in knowing ones limits...I thought I taught you this"

"Do not start with me father" he lowly spat, infuriated at having been reduced to such. "There is no honor in my..."

"Defeat?" Itsumaru finished, smirking with his eyes at the pout he knew his son was suppressing. "You will get your retribution when the time arises. As of now, you would fail again if you battled Izanami. Foolish she may be, but she is still a Goddess"

Sesshomaru cast an angry glare to the opposite wall. There was nothing more to say. He was finding it hard to stay cool faced with the current events that took place these past few days. Twice, that foolish wench had gotten the best of him. Now he was reduced to bed rest, and ordered to it by his father no less. He felt his chest harden at the thought; his father's scent had now covered the room, and his being as well. He had once taken comfort in that as a pup, but it only angered him now. He didn't need anything from his father. He didn't need his security, advice, and certainly not his rescuing. The fact that he was having a hard time deciphering his thoughts only angered him all the more. So, he did what he normally did under such circumstances; he dismissed the thoughts as ridiculous and hid them away.

Satisfied with his decision, he concentrated on his physical condition. He was in pain, but it would be gone by the morning. A few broken limbs were nothing. All in all, there was nothing severe, until a strange pulse emanated through his body. Sesshomaru felt a strange weight on his heart that wasn't there before. He subconsciously felt his forehead at the thought.

"Izanami left her mark of darkness within you" Itsumaru answer, much to his son's dislike. "It was her hope to ensure that Amaterasu's light would no longer be able to enter" he finished.

"Ridiculous" he snorted, "Her light isn't necessary"

"Don't be foolish" he gently scolded, "You are fighting a God, thus the help of the Gods is required"

"I do not require any such thing. I do not require _anyone's_ assistance" Sesshomaru spoke in a low thick voice. Itsumaru understood the underlying message, "…_Meaning my own"_

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling above, with a firm expression. "I will be the one to bring an end to Izanami. I do not have need of the interference of others"

"My son" he sighed, "You are not all powerful, there are beings that surpass even our abilities...Know your limits" he said calmly.

He knew his father's words were right, despite how much he denied them. His father had the aggravating habit of always right. He needed to find a new tactic to destroy Izanami, even if that meant having to rely on the powers of others. He suppressed his urge to growl in frustration, not wanting to lose control again. He turned his mind to other important matters. "Why are you here?..." he stared at the ceiling above as he spoke. His voice grew softer.

Itsumaru understood his son's need to change the subject. He too looked at the ceiling above. "It is not a permanent state I am afraid. However, I have been granted time"

"Time?" he repeated with a raised brow, "For what purpose?"

He smiled at his son's curiosity as he rose, "I thought it to be obvious my son"

He watched as his father rose, awaiting an answer, knowing he wouldn't get one in full. His father enjoyed tiptoeing around the immediate answers….he hated it. Itsumaru walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder. "Your only chance of victory lies within your connection to your blade. Inuyasha's as well"

"Hn...And I suppose you're here to guide the way..." he sneered looking the other way. "How generous of you..."

"...You deny your connection to Tensaiga…" he spoke slightly disappointed.

"A blades worth comes from its strength in battle. Tensaiga as it is now is useless. I have no connection to a useless blade..."

"Useless blade..." he repeated with a slight shake of his head, "Without Tensaiga...you would be dead"

He turned to his father for clarification. Itsumaru nudged his head towards the sleeping Tensaiga. "Those injuries she carries come from her battle to save your life... Tell me, if her strength does not return would you still consider her worthless?"

His words were met with another snort as he rolled his back to his father, mumbling "Ridiculous"

Itsumaru let out a low sigh as he let the flap of the door close behind him. He looked at the several wide eyes that awaited him outside. He ignored them, and breathed in the beauty of the living world with a heavy heart. This was not going to be an easy task.

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted a good distance away from the others. It felt good to get out. Nothing was making much sense these past few days. As if Tetsaiga's transformation wasn't strange enough or even his quest to save his bastard of a brother, but now his dead father was back from the grave?

He found a tree similar to the tree of ages back home. He rested on a high branch trying his best to let all of his thoughts on the matter drip away with his pounding chest. "This is stupid" he snorted.

"Quite. Considering the affairs of late, the word _stupid_ seems rather fitting"

Inuyasha quickly tightened in defense as he looked down at the stranger's voice. Standing below casually staring at the river in the distance was the source of his frustration. He glared suspiciously at Itsumaru for a few seconds. His father continued to stare ahead, as if he didn't notice the half demon's glares. He carried a strange smile as he let the night air whip his face gently.

Inuyasha's glare softened as he began to closer examine his father's features. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was his son. There were too many similarities. While on a normal circumstance that should lead Inuyasha to immediate dislike, that wasn't the case this time. There was a kindness in this demon. Kagome had seen it before with the battle of Sounga_. "Your father seems like a good man"_ she had said. He snorted and stopped his staring. "_Why's he here anyway?"_

A few more minutes of silence remained and Itsumaru's expression hadn't changed, which unnerved the half demon. What did he have to be so damn calm about? "I don't need company" Inuyasha snorted.

"No..." was the simple reply, "I suppose you wouldn't"

He gave a pout at the hint of humor in his father's voice. What was so funny? He grunted at the answer and turned away.

It was quiet and no more words were spoken. Inuyasha began to relax with the silence, subconsciously forgetting the silent demon below. His father's sudden voice forced him upright with a start. He sent his eyes his way.

"You...look like her" Itsumaru spoke, with a strangely calm voice.

Inuyasha looked at him for further clarification. Although he knew deep down what he meant.

Itsumaru's eyes met his for the first time, refusing to look elsewhere. "Your mother...You have the shape of her eyes"

Inuyasha carefully studied the way Itsumaru spoke of his mother, but there was no scorn or distrust in his voice. Inuyasha's expression temporarily softened, and he looked away with a shrug. "...yeah... well..."

"But the color comes from your old man" Itsumaru boomed in delight. A grin formed with pride crept up his face. The smile slowly left when he noticed the silence. "_And they say girls are hard..."_ he sighed to himself.

Again silence. Itsumaru's arms crossed over his chest in thought. He knew that nothing could be done. The boy needed time to adapt. Perhaps he had arrived too soon, but he was selfish in wanting to see him.

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence and shocked the older dog this time. "She talked about you a lot...mother I mean"

He nodded at his words. "Ah...I see"

"_So..."_ Itsumaru thought, "_He wishes to seek common ground by speaking of Izayoi_" he smiled to himself at the memory, "_Ah my beloved...your very memory can move mountains..."_

He turned his attention back to his son, snapping himself out of the memories of his mortal love. "Yes...well. In our life together there was hardly a moment I wasn't by her side..." his eyes softened with the memories, "...and hers by mine..."

"She said that you saved her..." Inuyasha's voice lost its firmness. Obviously speaking of such things wasn't his strong suit. "...when she ran away from the palace..."

He threw his head up with the gust of wind. "Your ever aware mother" he smirked at his sarcasm, "...had wandered onto a demon battleground...I saw her there..."

"...she said that you jumped towards the horde of demons that were coming her way"

"Indeed, it wasn't one of my most rational decisions. However..." he smiled, "It was one of my better ones. Never have I regretted it. Besides... the wounds healed quick enough"

He swore he heard a snicker come from high in the tree tops, and he smiled with a lighter heart. "She was a wonder...she never looked onto me with fear in her eyes as other humans do. Even in my true form...she smiled..." he felt his chest tighten. "... Her very smile ...performed miracles..." he gave a snort of amusement, "...and I am not just saying that. She could make the mightiest demon melt in her palm, and yet she kept such smiles reserved for a special few..."

"...you miss her..." Inuyasha nodded to himself in understanding. He could tell by the way he spoke of her, because he found himself missing her at the strangest of times too.

"Hai..." he answered softly, "...and you look like her..."

"True..." Inuyasha snorted, "But I was told I have the color of my old man's eyes"

Itsumaru laughed at the smugness in his son's tone. "Hai, but not just the eyes. I hear that you carry my fierceness in battle as well" he boomed yet again, "You wield Tetsaiga like a natural, just like your old man"

"Yeah, well" he shrugged, suppressing a smirk, "it's not that big a deal..."

"Nonsense" he shook his head, "Nothing less could be expected from one of my sons". Itsumaru sighed after hearing his own words, "_Great...I sound like my father"_

"So...why are you here anyway?"

"Hmm..." he snapped out of his momentary self-loathing and thought on his son's words. "How do you feel about Tetsaiga?"

"Tetsaiga? She's great" he quickly answered. What? Was he expecting a thank you or something?

"Yes...that Tetsaiga is..." he smiled at his son's confusion, "_At least he is not like the other one..."  
_  
"I mean...it's not like I can really use her at the moment. Not when she's... well... like that..."

"You think so do you?" he raised a curious brow.

"Course I do" The half demon smugly shrugged, "It's not like I can just pick her up and start swinging her around like a sword..."

Itsumaru suppressed a sigh realizing his mistake in analyzing his son. _"...Ah, and here I thought this would be easy..."_

"Inuyasha..." he began, noticing his son's sudden surprised jolt at his words.

"Uh...yeah...what is it?"

"You realize of course, that Tetsaiga has not changed. What has changed is merely how you view your blade..."

"...yeah...so what?"

Again, he suppressed another sigh, placing his fingers to his temples. "_This is going to be harder than I first anticipated..."_

"You do not deny Tetsaiga's worth, which is a most admirable characteristic" Itsumaru began, "However, your connection to your blade is questionable"

"What's that?" Inuyasha barked hopping off the tree to glare at the one who sent the accusation.

He smirked as his son reached his side in a huff. "A warrior must become one with his weapon, for a blade is merely an extension of oneself. Can you say that that holds true with you and Tetsaiga?" his eyes hardened quizzically at his son's, demanding a truthful answer.

Inuyasha felt his ears begin to flatten under the pressure. He found himself searching deep for the most accurate answer. He settled for turning away with a snort. "We work just fine together...ok?"

"If that were the case, wielding Tetsaiga in its current form would prove simple. Yet that remains to be the case"

"Heh" he snorted again, facing his father again, "What are ya saying? That I have a weak connection to my sword?"

Itsumaru tossed the words in his head with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm...Yes" he nodded back, "It could stand to use improvement. Do you wish to put an end to Izanami and Sounga?"

"And what? You're gonna help me do this?" he sneered questioningly at the turn of events.

"Indeed" Itsumaru nodded simply, his eyes smiling.

"Thanks, but no thanks" he waved away the idea, "I'll figure it out on my own"

Itsumaru raised a skeptic brow to his youngest son's back. "Is that so?"

"It's not like I needed you before to figure out Tetsaiga right?" he closed his eyes with an arrogant smirk, "It can't be too hard to do on my own, so don't bother"

"Unfortunately" his father began un-amused, "It is not as simple as casting away my offer"

"...What the hells that suppo-"

A firm long stick fell atop Inuyasha's head, causing the half demon to fall to the floor. Inuyasha quickly jumped up fiercely rubbing the growing lump on his head, glaring at the demon holding the damn stick. "What the fuck was-"

Another whack from the stick hit him to the ground, "Watch the language pup" Itsumaru sighed. He looked directly below him at the growling half demon. "Now, while I hold regrets about not being alive to witness your growth, it stands clear that I am here now"

"What the..." recalling his previous smack, Inuyasha recoiled his first choice of words, "What does that even mean!"

"Simple" he smiled, "I am your father, and you will do as I say"

"I don't have to DO any-" another whack, "WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!"

Itsumaru playfully rolled the stick in his hands. Again, tossing his son's words around in his head, "It depends, are you willing to submit to the will of your father?"

"Like hell I will! I was liking it better when you were in your grave old-OWWW! I SAID CUT THAT OUT!"

"...Shame" he shook his head, "It appears we will have to do this the hard way..."

Inuyasha quickly jumped into a fighting stance. "Fine" he cracked his claws in what was suppose to be a threatening way. "Lets get this over with"

Itsumaru gave an un-amused stare at the actions and let out a long sigh. How did both of his sons get to be so stubborn? "Very well..." he lifted up his stick as if it were a blade, "I will demonstrate"

"Heh" Inuyasha gave an amused snort, "What? You gonna fight me with a stupid stick?"

"Something like that..." before Inuyasha had a chance to react Itsumaru had landed another whack, this time against Inuyasha's stomach. The half demon doubled over with a gasp. He slowly sent a glare towards his father, "That was dirty..."

"You must always be ready...You never know when your opponent will attack..." he made another swing towards his son's head. Inuyasha quickly ducked the impact.

His father nodded approvingly, "Better..."

"You haven't seen nothing yet" the half demon bragged before running towards an indifferent Itsumaru. The older dog was able to easily sidestep his son's every move. He let out a sigh as he continued to outmaneuver every attack. "...The arrogance of the young...it never fails"

Before Inuyasha could offer a rebuttal, his father's weapon had gently landed against the base of his son's neck. Inuyasha froze at the action. His father's fierce expression froze him; challenging even Sesshomaru's hardest stares.

Inuyasha observed the meaning of the action. Itsumaru stood unwaveringly. The stick remained firm on the standing half demon's neck.

Inuyasha had to remind himself that it was indeed just a stick and relaxed the tension he was holding. He gave a slow nod of realization. When Itsumaru moved the stick was just an extension of himself...his movements were perfect. If that were indeed a blade, the kill would have been certain.

Itsumaru acknowledged the look in his son's eyes and lowered the stick. "There is no room for doubt when you are in battle. Would this have been steel, your blood would now stain the floor" his expression softened. "When you are in battle you must become one with your weapon" he hired his stick, "Whatever it may be. Its form is irrelevant. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha let out a deep breath as he looked up, "Yeah..."

Itsumaru nodded, "You must fully realize your connection to your blade...and become Tetsaiga's true master"

"And what?" he mocked slowly getting his pride back, "You're gonna teach me?"

He turned back to his son. "Yes, that is correct" he casually held the stick on his shoulder having already agreed on its usefulness He walked past Inuyasha back towards the others, "We will begin our training in the morning when your brother is up to it..."

It took Inuyasha a second to understand the full meaning behind Itsumaru's words. "...wait a second..." with a single leap he landed in front of his father. "What do you mean _we_?"

Itsumaru continued in his pace, not sparing his son a second glance. "As common sense dictates; The two wielders of the blades of the fang"

Again Inuyasha thought on his father's words. "...but that would mean..." his fists tightened when the words made sense. He growled at the figure walking ahead of him. "NO FREAKING WAY AM I DOING ANYTHING WITH THAT SELF RIGHTOUS BAS-"

Itsumaru's stick being roughly thrown at his head silenced the young half demon as he fell to the floor. Inuyasha quickly sat up, growling at the disappearing figure in the distance.

"Language pup..." Itsumaru casually called. "Oh..." he cast a hand over his shoulder, "and fetch my stick would you..."

Inuyasha remained on the ground, growling at Itsumaru until he was no longer in sight. "...fetch the stick would you" he poorly mocked his father's voice. "The nerve of that guy" he spat as he jumped up. Crossing his arms he walked back towards camp Itsumaru's stick firmly grasped in his hand.

**

* * *

**

Wow, that was longer than I thought…

**Anyway, I really wanted to do a good job when I wrote about the two brothers' interaction with their resurrected father, especially Inuyasha. I thought it came out very well. **

**Well in the next chapter the brother's will begin their training. I think it's going to be a rather amusing series of events. Sesshomaru, won't be too thrilled, LOL. Neither will Inuyasha come to think of it… and Itsumaru might get a migraine when he sees how his son's **_**interact**_**…**

**Thanks for reading, and please send me a review about how it came out, or about anything else you want to say. Again, if you like Itsumaru check out my story "Creating a Legacy" which involves my take about his life. I'm going to do three parts: His early life, his life with Sesshomaru, and his life with Izayoi. Sorry for the promoting, but I'm not getting many readers and reviews and I really love the story. **

**So, to wrap this up: Thanks for the Reads and Reviews. I'll update again soon.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	12. Against the Current

**Against the Current**

Sesshomaru stared intently at the wall before him. He remained on his side with the words of his resurrected father ringing in his ears. It was all sentimental gibberish. What good is a blade if it could not be wielded? His father said that Tensaiga had saved his life...he didn't deny it. Tensaiga had done so on more than one occasion hadn't it? Rin's as well. He contemplated his thoughts, very much disliking his inner turmoil on the subject.

Tensaiga was devoted to him. Since he was bequeathed the blade, he never denied her loyalty. He recalled the light pulses at his hip that he would commonly feel, Tensaiga voicing her opinion. The rhythm always stayed in beat with his own heart. The very sword bragged that it knew him better than he did himself.

He frowned when he recalled the solemn expression that adorned Tensaiga's new face these past few days. A sword without a master is lost. She must have been in a frantic, trying to reach his side again. She had gripped onto his kimono so tightly when he had awoken from the tree. Nothing more than relief pulsed through her...she had even calmed him of his anger and frustration at having been reduced to such. He responded by asking Totosai if she was of any use...

The Meidou was useless now however. It wasn't as if Tensaiga would have made a difference. She would have been in the way, a distraction. Izanami wanted her own revenge on the blade...Tensaiga must have known of the rage she would inspire going into the underworld, but she had no ring of doubt in her swing. She held confidence, and now she lost that...was it due to his dismissal of her?

He gave an aggravated snort, "It changes nothing..."

He turned quickly when he heard a pained shuffle from Tensaiga. She rested against his father's pelt. He noticed he was now sitting...unaware that he had jumped up so quickly at Tensaiga's unrest. He shook away any thoughts of what the reasons may have been and sat beside his blade, observing the many injuries that covered her body. His father's voice played in his head. _"Those injuries she carries come from her battle to save your life... Tell me, if her strength does not return would you still consider her worthless?"  
_  
He reconsidered his father's words begrudgingly. He noticed the muffled breathing, and the look of uneasiness that lined her face. It was unsettling to see such an expression. _"...Is she not the sword of healing?"_

Again he heard his father's words. _"Without Tensaiga...you would be dead"  
_  
He felt powerless watching her. Tensaiga saved him on more than one occasion. Now that the tables were turned...there was nothing he could do for her. No remedies would help her... perhaps the fool Totosai...but he knew that even the sword smith would prove worthless. Tensaiga needed to recovery on her own. "..._perhaps I have pushed her too far_"

"...M-master" she mumbled with closed eyes, "at last...I have reached your side..."

"Tensaiga…" he spoke with an unreadable calm, but his eyes remained soft.

".I am…afraid that an amount of darkness still remains" she managed to softly make out, "I am sorry"

"Its of no consequence…" he looked away indifferently.

"Master?" she asked with slight discomfort, "...what troubles you?"

To his dislike a small gasp left his lips. "Don't be ridiculous" he quickly recovered.

She ignored his scoffing and lifted a hand to his chest. "I can feel it...inside...what your eyes desperately try to hide..."

He tightened when he felt Tensaiga pry inside his heart. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so stiff about the act. It wasn't as if it was the first time the blade had done this, but back then it wasn't as if he could see the action to stop it. He gently but quickly pulled her hand away. "Enough Tensaiga..." he softly spoke in a firm voice.

She smirked at his discomfort. "You are so shy my lord..."

He let out a small grunt of amusement with her words. At least she was acting like the blade he was used to. The uneasiness and worry was quickly leaving her.

_"It is because you are near my master" _a soft ring sang out.

Sesshomaru marveled that he was able to understand the soft tune. He looked back to Tensaiga, noticing her breaths becoming softer. How were they communicating?

Again the ringing came, "_We are connected..."_

He looked back at the now soft expression Tensaiga had worn. He noticed any sort of frustration he held was also gone...it had left with her soft pulse as it always had...without his noticing.

* * *

"Should we go after him now?" Shippo asked restlessly

Tetsaiga remained on edge listening with closed eyes for her masters. They had been gone for far too long in her mind. She was secretly jealous of her sister at the moment. Tensaiga was singing a sweet harmony alongside her master, and here Tetsaiga stood alone and in worry.

"I wouldn't" Bentin casually shrugged, "You want to interrupt them right now? Talk about awkward…:

"No, he's right" Kagome sighed. "They need this time…" she made out. "_When else will Inuyasha get this chance?…"_

Tetsaiga's eyes quickly shot open with relief, "They're back!"

Everyone watched as the two dogs made their way through the shrubbery, collective expressions on both of their faces. The two stood side by side as Itsumaru addressed the group. "We have two days in which to subdue Izanami and send Sounga back to the netherworld. That is all the time that I have left…before my departure"

Inuyasha's eyes tightened ever so slightly at this comment. He never believed his father would stay forever…but he didn't consider the short amount of time he had. Tetsaiga alone silently caught her master's expression.

Itsumaru looked through the crowd of faces that stared back at him. It was such a strange group, mixed with humans and demons alike. Each face looked longingly at him. Each having questions that they needed answered, or simply a reassuring gesture that he had truly returned to them. He fought the urge to indulge in this. He did not return for a reunion, no he returned for a purpose. He had to destroy the evil that had always plagued his life…Sounga returned again. "Time is short, and preparations must be made…"

Everyone watched as Itsumaru stared above at a gust of blowing wind. His eyes closed with the feeling. How good it felt to be alive once more. "Lord…Itsumaru" Miroku politely began, "What preparations did you have in mind?"

Snapping out of his day dreaming he returned to the group, "Tetsaiga and Tensaiga must stand united in their present forms. My sons must learn to perfect this technique. We shall venture alone together…"

"Master?" Myoga finally spat out hopping to the familiar comfort of his lord's shoulder, "I offer my services to go with you!"

"There is no need to fear Myoga" Itsumaru gently smiled, knowing the flea's motives, "You will all be safe here"

The old dog turned to the indifferent undertaker who appeared lost in his own world at the moment. "Bentin is charged of keeping this location safe and undetected by Izanami…Isn't that correct Bentin?"

"Ya sure…" Bentin shrugged indifferently. He slowly blinked after the words settled in, "Wait…What?"

"Come now Bentin, who else has such a skill?"

"Don't try to flatter me dog!…But I'll do it" he shrugged with a sigh. "If anything it gives me an excuse to take a break from work"

"…Well if that is what you desire Master" Myoga smiled from the safety of Shippo's shoulder.

"Indeed" he smirked

"Master…" Totosai began as he slowly made his way towards the familiar dog, "I don't need to tell you how difficult the task you set before yourself is. Do you believe your sons to master control over their blades in such short a time?…They've barely learned control when they stood as blades"

"Old friend…" Itsumaru began placing a comforting hand on his ally's shoulder, "Worry not. I have faith in both my sons…They will succeed"

Inuyasha looked away as Itsumaru's eyes met his in an approving and confident manner. For another demon to look at him with such belief…and it to be his father no less…He couldn't fail. He wouldn't let Itsumaru down.

The doors flew open as Sesshomaru exited the small hovel, dressed at arms. Despite the wounds still present on his being, he stood magnanimous before all. He had heard his father's words and was ready to take action…however Tensaiga was not by his side. All noticed the darkened crescent on forehead, but no words were spoken…perhaps none cared to know the reasoning…most there stood his enemy anyway he reasoned. Ignoring the strange silence he stepped towards his father. All watched curiously at the interaction at hand.

"We wait till day break before departure…" Sesshomaru commanded, leaving no room for rebuttal. Itsumaru remained silent, both demons refraining from breaking eye contact. Inuyasha spoke. "You don't make the rules here Sesshomaru!" he snapped, "Like hell I'm gonna wait until your good and ready to-"

"That is enough Inuyasha" Itsumaru calmly spoke, his amber eyes still locked onto his eldest sons. "I suspect you have reasons for such a request…"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to break composure at such a comment. He was no longer the pup his father treated him as. His words were no request, as much as they were an order. He remained collective. "The reasons are my own…" he bit out keeping perfect composure.

With a knowing smirk Itsumaru gave a slight nod, "I see…very well Sesshomaru. At dawn we make our departure"

After a few more silent seconds of silent analyzing from both parties, Sesshomaru receded back towards the small room.

"We don't have the luxury of waiting around on that prick!" Inuyasha spat, "We need to use all the time we have…"

Itsumaru raised his hand in knowing silence. He watched as the small child slowly made her way towards his eldest son. She stopped when she knew she had his attention. In silence she stared into the eyes of her lord. Sesshomaru's eyes met hers for the first time.

By her eyes alone he knew the ordeal she had gone through, the nightmare she had been living. In a curious way he watched as the sorrow began to melt away, slowly being replaced with the usual pointless joy that surrounded her. Why was this? The same happened when he had first met the child. Merely by the sound of his voice she was able to find a smile…nothing had changed now. He watched curiously as the same smile now crept up on he face and heightened with the accepting confusion that only slightly encompassed his face. He gave her a soft look before he returned back to the hovel where Tensaiga still resided, silently allowing the child to follow. Grasping the hidden meaning she of course happily complied.

"…It is wise at times" Itsumaru smiled to his youngest son, "To allow the raging current to make its own path…fighting the waters will prove pointless, for it will eventually reach its destination in time"

* * *

**I love writing the interactions between the father and sons! I wanted to capture Sesshomaru's thoughts in this chapter, before he goes into training. Things will get interesting next chapter…Hopefully Itsumaru can keep to his goals in only two days!**

**Sorry for the long delay, but I'm planning on finishing all my stories this summer. If you're interested in reading more about Itsumaru, I also have a story about his life up, called "Creating a Legacy" give it a read!**

**Anyway, I'll update soon. Reviews are always appreciated**

**Thanks everyone**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


End file.
